Pyaar Ho Raha Hai
by Saraswati Dahal
Summary: Sachin starts to love Purvi, but before he could express his feelings, she gets married to Dev. Dev dies after a week of their marriage. Everyone blames Purvi for his death, so Sachin takes her to his house. After leaving together for a long time, Purvi starts to love him. But she doesn't want to tell him as she thinks he deserves someone better than her. Will she ever tell him?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- Guys, i am back with another SachVi story. I always tried to forget about FF, but i just couldn't. I don't know why do i love SachVi this much. Mujhe kuch samajh mein nahi aa raha tha ki title kya rakhon toh bas yehi rakh diya. Jab accha sa title milta hai toh dimag mein ideas nahi hote aur jab ideas hote hain toh koi title samajh mein nahi aata. Any ways, let me tell you about the story.**_

_**In this story, SachVi are best friends. They share everything with each other. But they are not in love yet.**_

_**So lets see what will happen. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you will like it and if not then please share the reason(s).**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Afternoon, In The Bureau<strong>_

_**Purvi was searching something on the computer and Sachin looked at her. Slowly, everyone went for the lunch and Purvi was still not standing. Sachin went near her and looked at the computer screen.**_

_Sachin- Oye!_

_Purvi- Hmm..._

_Sachin- Mujhe laga tha ki tum kaam kar rahi hogi, lekin tum toh yahan online sarees dekh rahi ho._

_Purvi- Sachin, main bahut dino se ek sare lena chah rahi hoon, lekin kuch accha nahi mil raha._

_Sachin- Tumhe Saree chahiye hi kyun?_

_Purvi- Woh agle hafte na mere dost ki shaadi hai._

_Sachin- Toh?_

_Purvi- Toh ussi ke liye online sarees dekh rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Shaadi agle hafte hai aur tum abhi online sarees dekh rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Toh aur kya karoon? Kabhi time hi nahi milta. bas aaj hi mila hai._

_Sachin- Bahut der ho gayi hai. Accha chalo, hum shopping chalte hain._

_Purvi- Abhi?_

_Sachin- Haan, abhi._

_Purvi- Nahi, yaar. Agar koi case aa gaya toh?_

_Sachin- Toh bulayenge na Freddy aur Pankaj humein?_

_Purvi- OK._

_Sachin- OK, chalo._

**_Both of them went to the mall._**

**_At The Mall_**

**_Purvi was looking at all the sarees and Sachin was also looking. After a while, he took out a red saree._**

_Sachin(giving it to her)- Yeh lo. Bahut accha lagega tum pe._

_Purvi(looking at it)- No way. Red! I don't like this color._

_Sachin(repeating her)- I don't like this color. Agar yeh color pasand nahi hai toh aur kaun sa color pasand hai?_

_Purvi- Sky blue._

_Sachin- Yuck! Sky blue?_

_Purvi- Oye, mera favorite hai sky blue._

_Sachin- Toh main karoon? Mera toh red hai._

_Purvi(laughing)- Tum ladka ho yaa ladki?_

_Sachin- What do you mean by ladka yaa ladki?_

_Purvi- Jahan tak mujhe pata hai laal color zyada tarr ladkiyon ko pasand hota hai. _

_Sachin- Main ladka hoon aur mujhe laal color pasand hai. Do you have any problems in that?_

_Purvi- No._

_Sachin- Then just shut up. Main yahan tumhare hi madat kar raha hoon aur tum mera hi mazak bana rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Maine kya kiya hai?_

_Sachin- Shut up!_

_Purvi- Thik hai. Mujhe nahi karna shopping vapping._

**_Purvi went from there with an angry expression and Sachin hit his forehead. He ran after her, but he accidentally crashed with a girl. The girl shouted, so Purvi turned to see her. Sachin held the girl and the girl was staring at him like anything. Purvi's angry face turned into smiley face. Sachin became confused seeing the girl and looked at Purvi._**

_Sachin- I am so sorry._

_Girl- It's... It's great._

_Sachin- Great? What do you mean?_

_Girl- You are killing me._

**_Sachin looked at Purvi with questions and she came to them. The girl looked at Purvi and she smiled._**

_Girl- Aap inke saath hain kya?_

_Purvi(hugging Sachin)- Ya._

_Girl- Ooh sorry. Mujhe laga ki..._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi, it's OK. Yeh pehli baar nahi hai. Aisa bahut baar hua hai. Mere Pati hain hi itne hot ki..._

**_Sachin looked at her shockingly and the girl smiled lightly. She went from there and Purvi left him. She smiled looking at him._**

_Sachin- Kya tha yeh?_

_Purvi- Kya tha?_

_Sachin- Hot toh main hoon, lekin m__ain tumhara Pati kab se ban gaya?_

_Purvi- Koi shaqk nahi hai mujhe tumhe apne Pati banane ka. Samjhe?_

_Sachin- Toh phir woh kya tha?_

_Purvi- Arre yaar, woh ladki na tumhe dusre nazar se dekh rahi thi toh main bas tumhari madat kar rahi thi._

_Sachin- Lekin tum toh mujhse gussa thi na?_

_Purvi- Jaante ho na tum ki main tumse kabhi gussa nahi ho sakti?_

_Sachin- Jaanta hoon. Issi liye toh hamesha gussa dilata rehta hoon tumhe._

_Purvi- Accha chalo, ab ek acchi si saree dikhao mujhe._

_Sachin- Mera dikhaya hua koi cheez tumhe kabhi pasand aati hi nahi hai. Mere dekhne ka koi faida nahi hai._

_Purvi- Mujhe laal color utna pasand nahi hai na toh main karoon?_

_Sachin- Accha toh thik hai. Chalo._

**_They again went back toward the sarees, but Sachin was keeping looking at the red saree. Purvi looked at him and then looked at the saree._**

_Purvi- Agar tumhe itna hi pasand hai toh yehi lete hain._

_Sachin- Arre nahi nahi. Mujhe utna bhi pasand nahi hai._

_Purvi- Dost hain na hum?_

_Sachin- Haan, kyun?_

_Purvi- Tumhe mujhse kuch bhi chupa ne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main jaanti hoon ki tumhe yeh saree bahut pasand aaya._

_Sachin- Haan, yaar. Bahut pasand aaya mujhe yeh saree._

_Purvi- Toh thik hai. Yehi lete hain._

_Sachin- Nahi, main yeh tumhe lene nahi dunga._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Main yeh apni Biwi ko dunga._

_Purvi- Jab shaadi hi nahi huyi hai toh Biwi kahan se aa gayi tumhari?_

_Sachin- Abhi nahi hai toh kya hua? Bhagwan ne mere liye bhi toh kisi na kisi ko banaya hi hoga na?_

_Purvi- Wah! Kya baat hai. yaar? Mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum aise bhi ho._

_Sachin- Accha toh main yeh le raha hoon. Tum dusra dekho._

_Purvi- OK._

**_Sachin picked the red saree and Purvi smiled seeing him. After sometimes, she chose a saree and it was sky blue._**

_Sachin- Accha toh ho gaya na?_

_Purvi- Haan, ho gaya._

_Sachin- Lets go then._

_Purvi- Chalo._

**_They went to Purvi's house and sat down._**

_Sachin- Purvi, ek glass juice please._

_Purvi- Main tumhari Biwi nahi hoon. Orders dena band karo._

_Sachin- Meri Biwi nahi ho, lekin Junior toh ho na?_

_Purvi- Yeh Bureau nahi hai._

_Sachin- Whatever!_

_Purvi- Jaaho, khud karo apna kaam._

_Sachin- Tum kitni buri ho yaar. Pata nahi tumse shaadi karega kaun? Marr jaayega bechara._

_Purvi- Main itni buri bhi nahi hoon._

_Sachin- Woh toh sirf mujhe hi pata hai ki tum kitni acchi ho aur kitni nahi._

_Purvi- Mujhe gussa aa raha hai._

_Sachin- So what? Do minutes mein chala jaayega tumhara gussa,_

_Purvi- OK, main deti hoon juice._

**_She went to the kitchen and he sat on the couch while watching a movie. She came to him with a glass of juice and sat beside him._**

_Purvi- Kabhi kabhi mujhe aisa lagta hai jaise tum mere bete ho._

_Sachin- Kya matlab hai tumhara? Main tumhe bachcha lagta hoon? Main tumse 4-5 saal badha ho. OK?_

_Purvi- I know, lekin tumhare harkatein bachon jaisi hain._

_Sachin- Juice sirf bachon ke liye nahi hota. Juice peena acchi baat hoti hai._

_Purvi- Whatever! _

_Sachin- Jab jeet nahi sakti toh koshish hi kyun karti ho mujhse jeetne ki?_

_Purvi- Main kabhi haarna nahi jaanti._

_Sachin- Ooh please. Tum mujhse kabhi nahi jeet sakti._

_Purvi- Kab haari hoon main?_

_Sachin- Woh..._

_Purvi- Bolo na._

_Sachin(changing the topic)- Chodo na, yaar. Chalo, movie dekhte hain._

_Purvi- Mujhe nahi dekhna._

_Sachin- Toh phir jaaho, yeh saree pehn kar aaho. Hum bhi toh dekhein._

_Purvi- Kabhi dekha nahi hai kya mujhe?_

_Sachin- Saree mein nahi dekha hai._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Main abhi aati hoon._

**_She went from there with the shopping. After 10 minutes, she came to him._**

_Purvi- Dekho._

_Sachin(looking toward her)- Arre, itni jaldiii..._

**_He got up from the couch and came near her. He laughed seeing her and she became confused._**

_Purvi- Kya hua? Main acchi nahi lag raha hoon kya?_

_Sachin(smiling)- Tum bura mat maanna, haan?_

_Purvi- Matlab main moti lag rahi hoon?_

_Sachin- Thoda sa._

_Purvi- Lekin kaise, yaar? Kya main moti hoon?_

_Sachin- Arre nahi nahi, tum toh ek dam perfect ho._

_Purvi- Toh phir main moti kaise lag sakti hoon?_

_Sachin- I don't know._

_Purvi- Accha, sach sach batao. Main kaisi lag rahi hoon?_

_Sachin(coming closer)- Tum, na aaj..._

_Purvi(confused)- Karib kyun aa rahe ho tum?_

_Sachin- Acche se dekhne ke liye._

_Purvi- Please na. Main serious hoon._

_Sachin- Bahut acchi lag rahi ho._

_Purvi- Seriously?_

_Sachin- Hmm..._

_Purvi- Shaadi mein main funny toh nahi lagoongi na?_

_Sachin- Arre nahi nahi. Dekh lena shaadi mein sab tumhe hi dekhte rahenge._

_Purvi- Really?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- OK, main change karke aati hoon._

**_Purvi ran to her room and Sachin resumed his movie. After sometimes, Purvi's brother and his wife came._**

_Purvi's Brother(Neil)- Arre Sachin, tum yahin ho?_

_Sachin- Haan, Dada. _

_Purvi's Sister-in-law(Priya)- Toh Purvi kahan hai?_

_Sachin- Kapde pehn rahi hai._

**_Priya looked at Neil and Sachin smiled._**

_Neil- Kapde pehn rahi hai ka matlab kya hai?_

_Sachin- Usne kapde utaare the na toh wapas pehn rahi hai._

**_Neil and Priya(NeYa) looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Arre waisa kuch nahi hai. Usne saree karida tha toh mujhe dikhane ke liye pehn liya tha aur abhi kapde badal rahi hai._

_Priya- Ooh..._

_Sachin- Aapko kya laga ki...?_

_Priya- Haan, mujhe waisa hi laga._

_Sachin- Kya Bhabhi, aap bhi? Purvi aur main best friends hain. Aur rahi baat yeh sab karne ki toh aapko chinta karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Purvi aap dono ki izzat ko kuch nahi hone degi._

_Neil- Mujhe pura yekeen hai apni Behen par._

_Sachin- Aur hona bhi chahiye._

_Priya- Accha toh batao, kya loge tum?_

_Sachin- Maine abhi abhi juice peeya hai. Mujhe aur kuch nahi chahiye._

_Priya- OK._

_Sachin- Waise aap dono kahan gaye the?_

_Neil- Shopping._

_Sachin- Lekin humne toh nahi dekha aap dono ko mall mein._

_Neil- Arre nahi. Hum ghar ka saamaan lene gaye the._

_Sachin- Ooh OK._

**_Meanwhile, Purvi came to them._**

_Purvi- Arre Dada, Bhabhi, kahan gaye the aap dono?_

_Neil- Shoppp..._

_Priya- Shopping nahi gaye the. Bas sabziyan lene gaye the._

_Neil- Lekin shopping toh shopping hi hai na?_

_Sachin- Haan, shopping toh shopping hi hai._

_Priya- Whatever!_

**_Priya went to the kitchen and they smiled._**

_Sachin- Accha toh Purvi, tum Bureau jaa rahi ho yaa nahi?_

_Purvi- Bahut kaam chod ke aayi hoon. Jaana toh padhega._

_Sachin- Toh phir chalo._

_Purvi- Chalo. Dada, Bhabhi, bye._

_NeYa- Bye._

**_SachVi went from there and Priya came to Neil._**

_Priya- Neil..._

_Neil- Hmm..._

_Priya- Aap Purvi ko kuch kehte kyun nahi hain?_

_Neil- Kya kahoon main?_

_Priya- Mujhe Purvi ka Sachin ke saath aise saath saath rehna accha nahi lagta._

_Neil- Priya, woh dono best friends hain._

_Priya- Ek ladka aur ek ladki aur woh bhi jawaan, kabhi sirf dost nahi ho sakte._

_Neil- Tum be-wajah unn dono par shak kar rahi ho._

_Priya- Dekh lena ek din meri baat sach niklegi. Ek din yeh dono humari izzat mitti mein milayenge._

_Neil- Please, Priya. Main apni Purvi ke baare mein aisi baatein nahi sun sakta. Maine usse bahut acche sanskar diye hain. _

_Priya- Aapko toh hamesha main hi buri lagti hoon na? Meri har baatein buri lagti hain. Lekin dekh lena. Ek din mere saare shak sahi honge._

_Neil- Please. Band karo shak karna. Woh dono badhe ho gaye hain. Jaante hain ki kya karna chahiye aur kya nahi._

_Priya- Aurat ki izzat ek pal mein mitti mein mil sakti hai. Ladka ka kuch nahi ho sakta, lekin ladki ho sakti bachche ki Maa._

_Neil- Bas, Priya. Bhabhi Maa samaan hoti hai aur tum uski bhabhi ho kar yeh sab soch rahi ho? Tumhe apni nanad par thoda sa bhi yakeen nahi hai?_

_Priya- Hai, lekin Sachin par nahi hai. Anath hai woh? Maa Baap kisi ka thikana nahi hai uska. Aur aap Purvi ko aise insaan ke saath dosti karne de rahe ho?_

_Neil- Anath hai toh kya hua? Kya usse jeena ka haq nahi hai?_

_Priya- Main aap hi ki madat karne ki koshish kar rahi hoon aur aap hi mujhse sawal kar rahe hain?_

_Neil- Haan, kar raha hoon main sawal tumse kyunki tum galat ho._

_Priya- Thik hai. Aapko meri baat galat lagti hai toh main kuch nahi kar sakti. Karne dijiye Purvi ko jo woh karna chahti hai._

**_Priya went to the room angrily and Neil sat on the sofa. After a week, Purvi went to her friend's wedding. She was looking too beautiful that everyone were staring at her. She remembered Sachin seeing all of them. She was walking, but stepping on her saree. She was about to fall, but someone held her through her waist. Purvi looked at the person and he also looked at her. The man was just lost in her and Purvi was being confused. After a while, he made her stand properly and smiled.  
><em>**

_Purvi- Thank you._

_Man- It's OK._

**_Purvi smiled at him and he smiled more._**

_Man- Aapka naam kya hai?_

_Purvi- Ji?_

_Man- Naam? Aapka naam?_

_Purvi- Purvi._

_Man- Mera naam Dev hai._

_**Purvi was confused thinking why was he introducing himself when she doesn't even want him to know.**  
><em>

_Dev- Nice to meet you, Purvi._

_Purvi- Same here._

**_Dev went from there and Purvi was still confused._**

_Purvi(self talking)- Ajeeb insaan hai yeh toh. Naam pucha tak tha maine aur bina puche hi apna naam bata diya. Lekin jo bhi ho, accha ladka tha shaayad._

**_She turned to see him and saw him staring at her. She checked herself and went from there._**

_Dev(in mind)- Wow! Kitni khoobsurat hai yeh. Aisa lagta hai jaise bhagwan ne isse bahut fursat se banaya ho. Dekhte hi dil mein baith gayi. Purvi? Bhagwan, main isse phir se milna chahta hoon. Please, Bhagwan. Meri madat karna._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Should i continue, guys? What do you want? Please tell me what do you think. Waiting for the replies.**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Thanks a lot to those who reviewed.**_

_**Nehabarve01, Cidbestfan, DivaNims, Rajvigirl, Kashaf Titli, Ananya Gautam, loveabhi, BUTTERFLY, JannatFairy, Shilpa patte 1, Guest NL, adk, CIDans, Crystal and Guests- Thank you very much for the support and encouraging reviews.**_

_**Katiiy, Guest- Dev will be Purvi's first husband, so he will be in the story. Didn't you read the summary of the story? Any ways, thanks a lot for the reviews.**_

_**Sachinlover, CID Romance- Mujhe pata nahi tha ki mere bhi fans hain. I mean, maine kabhi socha hi nahi tha ki mere stories aap logon ko itna accha lagega. Thank you very much.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Some Days, At Purvi's House<strong>_

_Neil- Purvi, tujhe aaj kaam pe nahi jaana hai kya? Itna samaye kyun laga rahi hai tu?_

_Priya- Late ho raha hai, Purvi._

**_Purvi came to them while running._**

_Purvi- OK, main ready ho gayi hoon._

_Priya- Ab jaldi se breakfast khalo._

_Purvi- Nahi, i don't have time for it._

_Neil- Arre aise kaise samaye nahi hai? Bina khaye tu kahin nahi jaa sakti._

_Priya- Wohi toh? Kaam CID mein aur tum khana bhi nahi chahti. Aise kaise ho sakta hai?_

_Purvi- OK, thik hai. Jaldi, Bhabhi._

**_Priya gave her the breakfast and after eating, she ran to the Bureau. _**

_**In The Bureau**  
><em>

_Sachin- 8:30 ho gaya hai, lekin abhi tak Purvi nahi aayi. Kya wajah ho sakti hai?_

_**After some minutes, Purvi ran inside the Bureau. Sachin smiled seeing her and she took a deep breath.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Aaj itni late kaise ho gayi tum?_

_Purvi- Pucho mat, Sachin._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Arre woh Chirag(NeYa's son) ne mujhe raat bhar sone nahi diya._

_Sachin- Woh tumhare saath sota hai?_

_Purvi- Haan. 3 saal se mere saath hi sota hai aur ab 6 saal ka ho gaya hai _

_Sachin- Accha toh kya kiya usne?_

_Purvi- Raat bhar kahaniyan sunate sunate pata hi nahi chala ki kab hum so gaye aur subah late ho gayi._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Good morning._

_Purvi- Good morning._

**_Both of them smiled and went to do their work. After some time, a case got reported. After some hours, Duo and SachVi went for the investigation. All of them were searching the evidence and someone pointed a gun on Sachin's head. Duo and Purvi became shocked and Sachin looked at Purvi._**

_Purvi- Kya hai yeh sab? Chodo usse._

_The Man- Dekho, tum log yeh case chod do. Agar tum sab abhi ke abhi yeh case chod kar nahi gaye toh main isse maar dunga._

_Daya- Aisa socha bhi mat._

_Abhijeet- Lagta hai tumne aaj tak CID ki power dekhi nahi hai._

_The Man- Zyada bolo mat. Main jaanta hoon sab kuch. Agar tum log nahi gaye toh main isse sach mein maar dunga._

_Sachin- Aap log meri chinta mat kijiye. Yeh kuch nahi kar paayega._

_The Man- Main mazak nahi kar raha hoon._

**_The Man was about to press the trigger, when Purvi bit him on his hand. The gun fell from his hand and all smiled. Daya caught him and Purvi turned to Sachin._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tumhe usse kaatta kyun?_

_Purvi- Kya matlab hai tumhara? Main tumhe kho nahi sakti._

_Sachin- Tum toh aise bol rahi ho jaise tum mujhse pyaar karti ho._

_Purvi- Haan, karti hoon main tumse pyaar._

_Sachin(shocked)- Kya?_

_Purvi- Tum mere best friend ho. Agar tumhe pyaar nahi karungi toh aur kisse karungi?_

_Sachin- Thanks god. Mujhe toh laga ki tum mujhe dusra wala pyaar karti ho._

_Purvi- Mujhe pagal khutte ne nahi kaata hai. Main pagal nahi hoon jo tumse pyaar karungi._

_Sachin- Ooh please. Main itna hot aur good looking hoon. Tumhe aur kya chahiye?_

_Purvi- Mujhe jo chahiye, main tumhe abhi nahi bata sakti. Kabhi aur bata hungi._

_Abhijeet- Guys, chalo ab._

_SachVi- Sir!_

**_All of them went back to the Bureau. At the evening, all of them went home_**

**_At Purvi's House_**

_Priya- Accha kiya Dev jo tum aa gaye. Mujhe toh kabhi time hi nahi milta._

_Neil- Tum toh aise bol rahi ho jaise tum hamesha busy rehti ho._

_Priya- Main hamesha busy hi hoti hoon._

_Dev- Kyun, Didi? Chirag Bhanja toh school jaate hain na?_

_Neil- Wohi toh._

_Priya- Arre woh..._

**_Meanwhile, Purvi belled the door and Neil opened it. Dev became surprised seeing her and she also saw him. She joined her palms as she didn't know who was he._**

_Purvi- Nameste._

_Dev- Nameste._

**_NeYa looked at each other and Purvi sat down next to Chirag. Chirag noticed Dev staring at Purvi and pinched her._**

_Purvi(to Chirag)- Kya?_

_Chirag- Yeh aapko aise kyun dekh rahe hain?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kya pata? Waise yeh hai kaun?_

_Chirag- Mere Mama ji hain._

_Purvi- Lekin tera toh koi Mama nahi tha na?_

_Chirag- Mommy ke cousin hain._

_Purvi- Ooh..._

**_She looked at him and smiled lightly. NeYa looked at each other seeing Dev._**

_Priya- Kya hua, Dev?_

_Dev(looking at her)- Haan?_

_Neil- Kya hua?_

_Dev(acting normal)- Kuch nahi, Jiju._

_Chirag- Toh aap Meri Bua ko aise dekh kyun rahe hain?_

**_Purvi closed his mouth and Dev smiled._**

_Dev- Main aapke Bua ko dekh bhi nahi sakta kya?_

_Purvi- Arre nahi nahi. Aisa nahi hai._

_**She smiled and all others also smiled. Dev was staring at Purvi the all time. Priya was noticing that and she smiled. _**After the dinner, Dev went from there. **_**  
><em>

_**_**The Next Day, In The Bureau**_**_

_**_SachVi entered at the same time and both of them crashed with each other. Purvi was about to fell, but Sachin caught her. She smiled seeing him, but Sachin was staring at her. She had never saw him staring her like that, so she felt awkward. She looked at him and then at his hands. She acted as she was clearing her throat, so he looked at her with his all senses and left her. He turned to another side and Purvi laughed. He turned to her and became confused._**_

_Sachin- Tum has kyun rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Kyunki tum bahut funny ho._

_Sachin- Kaise?_

_Purvi- Sachin, tum mere dost ho. Tumhe awkward feel karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Main awkward feel nahi kar raha hoon._

_Purvi- Jhut bolna band karo._

_Sachin- Oh hello, tum apne aapko samajhti kya ho?_

_Purvi- Miss world._

_Sachin(laughing)- What...? Miss world aur tum?_

_Purvi- Haan, main. Kyun?_

_Sachin- Kabhi khud ko aaine mein dekha hai?_

_Purvi- Hamesha dekhti hoon._

_Sachin- Toh tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki tum miss world ho? Tumhe apna chehra kaisa hai woh toh pata hi hoga. Hai na?_

_Purvi- Kya matlab hai tumhara ki main khoobsurat nahi hoon?_

_Sachin- Maine aisa kab kaha?_

_Purvi- I hate you._

_Sachin- But i love you._

_Purvi(shocked)- What do you mean?_

_Sachin- Ooh please. Ab waisa wala love samajh ne ki galti bhi mat karna. Tum meri best friend ho issi liye i love you bol raha hoon._

_Purvi- Sachin, tum pagal ho bilkul._

_Sachin- Dost kiska hoon? Sangat kiske saath hai? Sangat ka asar hai yeh._

_**Purvi turned to another side with an angry expression. Sachin smiled seeing her and came in front her. She moved toward the bathroom, but he held her wrist. She smiled by herself and turned to him with an angry look.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Kya hai?_

_Sachin- Chocolates kha hogi tum?_

_Purvi(excited)- Chocolates?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Kahan hai chocolates?_

_Sachin- Pehle smile toh karo._

_Purvi- Jaldi se do na, yaar._

_Sachin- No smile, no chocolates._

**_She smiled showing her teeth and he smiled._**

_Purvi- Ho gaya na? Ab do._

_Sachin- Aisa wala smile nahi._

_Purvi- Toh phir?_

_Sachin- Accha wala smile._

_Purvi- Dena hai toh do varna mujhe nahi chahiye._

_Sachin- Pehle smile._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Nahi chahiye mujhe._

**_She turned to go, but saw chocolates in his pocket. She looked at him and he smiled. She pulled the chocolates and ran from there._**

_Purvi(smling)- Thank you._

_Sachin(running behind her)- Arre Purvi, woh sab tumhare liye nahi hai._

_**She stopped and looked at him.**_

_Purvi- Toh phir aur kis ke liye hai?_

_Sachin(pulling it from her hand)- Mere liye bhi hai._

_Purvi- Tum bhi kha hoge toh main kya kahungi?_

_Sachin- 5 chocolates hain. 3 tumhare liye aur 2 mere liye._

_Purvi- Tum bachche thoda na ho, Sachin. Tum toh ab badhe ho gaye ho._

_Sachin- Tum bhi bachchi nahi ho. 23 ki ho gayi ho._

_Purvi- Lekin tum 27 ke ho. Main tumse choti hoon._

_Sachin- Maine kharida hai yeh. Main chaho toh 4 kha kar ek bhi de sakta hoon tumhe._

_Purvi- OK, thik hai._

**_He gave her 3 and kept 2. She started eating and he smiled seeing her._**

_Sachin- Itni subah subah khane ki kya zaroorat hai? Baad mein bhi toh kha sakti thi na tum?_

_Purvi- Baad mein tumhara kha lungi._

_Sachin- Dunga tabhi toh kha paa hogi na?_

_Purvi- Agar koi mere saamne chocolates se bhara truck rakh deta toh main ek din mein saara kha jaati._

_Sachin- Itna khana acchi baat nahi hai. Agar diabetes ho gaya toh?_

_Purvi- Itna socho mat. Bas khaho._

_Sachin- Abhi nahi. Lunch mein kha lunga._

_Purvi- Arre pocket mein rakhoge toh pighal jaayegi._

_Sachin- Accha toh tum rakh do, lekin please khana mat._

_Purvi- OK._

**_He gave her his chocolates and she went from there._**

_Sachin- Pata nahi, kyun shaadi karne wala hai isse? Marr jaayega bechara, chocolates kharidte kharidte._

**_He smiled by himself and went to his work. At the lunch time, Sachin came to Purvi and saw her eating the chocolates._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Mere chocolates kahan hain?_

**_Purvi looked at her hand and bit her tongue._**

_Sachin- Pata tha mujhe. Mujhe pata tha ki tum mere chocolates kha gayi._

_Purvi- Jab mere saamne chocolates ho toh main kaise control kar sakta hoon?_

_**He took the chocolate from her hand and ate it.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Tumne mera jhoota khaya?_

_Sachin- Toh kya karoon? Aur koi rasta hai mere pas?_

_Purvi- Ek chocolate ke liye tumhe jhoota nahi khana chahiye tha._

_Sachin- Chodo, yeh sab aur chalo. Lunch time ho gaya hai. Waise i don't think ki tumhe bhuk lagi hogi? Chocolates se pet bhar gaya hoga tumhara, nahi?_

_Purvi- Chocolates se pet nahi bharta._

_Sachin- Kitna khati ho tum, yaar?_

_Purvi- Tumhara nahi khaya hai maine._

_Sachin- Arre, bhul gayi tum?_

_Purvi- Chocolates ki baat alag hai._

_Sachin- Chalo, ab._

**_She wiped her mouth and they went to the cafeteria. At the evening, both of them came to the parking lot and there was a heavily wind. Purvi turned to Sachin while shivering._**

_Sachin- Kisne kaha tha aise kapde pehnne ko?_

_Purvi- Andar chalo._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

**_She pulled him inside again and hugged him tightly. He became shocked seeing her hugging him that tightly._**

_Sachin- Arre yeh kya kar rahi ho, tum?_

_Purvi- Mujhe energy chahiye._

_Sachin- Toh?_

_Purvi- Yaar, mujhe thand lag rahi hai. Agar kuch der hug karungi toh heat produce hoga._

_Sachin- OK._

**_He also hugged her tightly and she smiled. It was not there first hug, but it was there first tight hug. They had never hugged each other that tightly. Sachin felt awkward while hugging her. Meanwhile, Freddy and Pankaj came there. They became shocked seeing SachVi hugging each other that tightly._**

_Pankaj- Sir, main sapna dekh raha hoon ya yeh hakikat hai?_

_Freddy- Hakikat hi hai, Pankaj._

_Pankaj- Lekin sir, mujhe toh lagta tha ki Sachin sir aur Purvi sirf best friends hain._

_Freddy- Mujhe bhi yehi lagta tha, Pankaj._

**_They looked at each other._**

_Pankaj(coming toward SachVi while singing)- **Humko Pyaar Hua, Puri Huyi Dua.**_

**_SachVi got separated and looked at him. SachVi looked at each other and laughed at loud._**

_Freddy- Arre has kyun rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Tum dono ko kya laga ki hum... _

**_He again laughed._**

_Pankaj- Humein sach pata chal gaya hai._

_Purvi- Kaisa sach?_

_Freddy- Yehi ki tum dono sirf best friends nahi ho. _

_Sachin- Freddy, Pankaj, tum dono ne jo dekha woh sahi tha, lekin jo tum dono soch rahe ho woh galat hai._

_Purvi- Haan, sir. Mujhe thand lag rahi thi toh issi liye maine Sachin ko hug kiya._

_Pankaj- Bas itna hi tha?_

_Sachin- Haan, Pankaj. Bas itna hi reason tha._

_Freddy- Aur hum pagal. Galat soch rahe the._

_Purvi- Hum dono best friends hain aur hamesha rahenge. Pyaar toh main Sachin se nahi karungi._

_Sachin- Kyun? Kya barai hai mujh mein?_

_Purvi- Tum mein woh nahi hai jo main apne pati mein chahti hoon._

_Freddy- Kya chahti ho, tum?_

_Purvi- Mujhe waisa ladka chahiye jo hamesha sabke baare mein sochta ho. Aisa jo sab ko khush kar sake. Chahe woh kisi bhi dard mein ho, lekin dusron ko hamesha khushi hi de sake. Aisa jo mujhe sabse zyada pyaar karta ho. Sab ladke ek bache ho jaane ke baad ladki ko zyada pyaar nahi karte, lekin uske dil mein mere liye hamesha utna hi pyaar rehna chahiye. Aisa jo mujhe samajh sake. Aur woh itna accha hoga chahiye ki sab ussi ko chahte hon. Aur woh cop nahi ho sakta kyunki main kabhi vidwa nahi hoga chahti._

_Sachin- Sapna accha hai._

_Purvi- Sapna nahi, aisa hoga. Dekh liya tum._

_Pankaj- Purvi shaayad tum jaisa chahti ho na waisa ladka milna thoda muskil hai._

_Freddy- Muskil nahi hai. Agar hum koi bhi cheez dil se mangenge toh zaroor milega._

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Tum dono jo bhi kaho, lekin aisa milne se raha._

**_Purvi gave him a look._**

_Sachin- Arre, aise kyun dekh rahi ho? Sach keh raha hoon._

_Freddy- Bahut raat ho gayi hai. Ab chalo._

_Sachin- Chalo, Purvi._

_Purvi- Sachin, meri gaadi yahan tak le kar aaho na. Bahar bahut thand hai._

_Sachin- Maine bhi jacket nahi pehnna hai. Mujhe bhi thand hoti hai._

_Purvi- Please na. Mere liye itna kardo na, please._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Purvi gave him the keys and he ran outside. He brought the car in front them and stopped. Sachin came out and Purvi ran inside. Freddy and Pankaj smiled seeing that._**

_Purvi(from inside the car)- Thank you very much, Sachin. Bye._

_Sachin- Bye._

**_Freddy and Pankaj also came outside and all of them ran to their cars while Purvi went from there. After some days, Purvi, Shreya and Tarika went for the shopping._**

**_At The Mall_**

_Tarika- Aaj kal acche kapde milte hi nahi hain, yaar. Sab ke sab fashion se liye hai. Aadhe phate huye._

**_Purvi and Shreya smiled._**

_Purvi- Sahi kaha tumhe, Tarika. Hum CID officers aise kapde kahan pehn sakte hain? Kismat mein hi nahi hai humari toh._

_Shreya- Haan, yaar._

**_All of them made a sad face. They were doing their shopping and Purvi crashed with someone. Purvi became surprised seeing him and Tarika and Shreya became confused._**

_Purvi- Arre Dev ji, aap yahan?_

_Dev- Ji._

_Purvi- Aap ladki ke section mein kya kar rahe hain?_

_Dev- Main Priya Didi ke liye kuch lena chahta hoon, lekin mujhe kuch mil nahi raha hai. Aapko toh pata hai ki Didi ko kya pasand hai toh kya aap meri madat karenge?_

_Purvi(looking at Tarika and Shreya)- Wohh..._

_Dev- Agar aap nahi chahtein toh koi baat nahi._

_Tarika- Purvi, tum inki madat karo. Hum kuch aur dekhte hain._

_Shreya- Haan._

_Purvi- OK._

**_Dev smiled, and Tarika and Shreya gave each other a look. Purvi helped Dev and he was just staring at her the whole time. Purvi smiled seeing that. After sometimes, they finished and came to Tarika and Shreya._**

_Dev- Thanks a lot, Purvi ji._

_Purvi- It's OK._

_Dev- Aap bahut acchi hain._

_Purvi(looking at Tarika and Shreya)- Ji...?_

_Dev- Ek baar boloon main?_

_Purvi- Ji, boliye na._

_Dev- Aap mujhe acchi lagti hain._

**_Purvi became shocked, and Tarika and Shreya were surprised._**

_Purvi- Aap yeh kya keh rahe hain?_

_Dev- Main kuch chupana nahi jaanta. Jab se maine aapko dekha hai, main deewana ho gaya hoon._

_Purvi- Aap...?_

_Dev- Please, mujhe galat mat samjhiye._

_Purvi- I think aapki tabiyat kuch thik nahi hai._

_Dev- Main thik hoon, Purvi ji._

_Tarika- Purvi, agar yeh keh rahe hain toh maan lo na._

_Purvi- Arre tum bhi?_

_Shreya- Haan, hum bhi._

_Dev- Main bas apni dil ki baat bata raha hoon aapse. Main jaanta hoon ki aapne mujhe uss nazar se dekha nahi hai._

_Purvi- Thanks for understanding. Tarika, Shreya, chalo._

**_She went from there, but her bracelet dropped off. Tarika and Shreya went with her and Dev picked up the bracelet. He smiled seeing it and Purvi turned to see him. He smiled and she turned to another side._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- You might think that the chocolates part is crazy, but it happens between best friends. I am sorry if you didn't like any thing, but please let me know if you really didn't liked it. Waiting for the replies._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Thanks a lot to those who reviewed.**_

_**Nehabarve01, kashaf Titli, Rajvigirl, butterfly, crazyforpurvi, loveabhi, Ananya Gautam, CIDans, sachinlover, Guest NL and Guests- Thank you very much for the reviews.**_

_**DivaNims and Guest- Abhi toh bas shuru huyi hai. Aage bahut kuch hai aur Dev is part of it. I understand your feelings, but please be patients. SachVi ek honge, lekin uske pehle bahut kuch hona baaki hai.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day, In The Bureau<strong>_

_**Purvi was walking here and there while thinking about Dev's words. Sachin was noticing her, but was confused. Shreya was also noticing her.**_

_Shreya- Purvi, why are you so tensed?_

_Purvi- Haan?_

_Sachin- Haan, Purvi. Kya hua hai tumhe? Are you Okay?_

_Purvi- I am fine guys._

_Shreya- Kya soch rahi ho tum? Kahin Dev ke baare mein toh nahi?_

_Sachin- Ab yeh Dev kaun hai?_

_Purvi- Priya Bhabhi ka cousin hai._

_Sachin- Toh tumhe uske baare mein sochne ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_Shreya- Arre Purvi, tumne sir ko abhi tak bataya nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Yaar, woh..._

_Sachin- Kya hua hai?_

_Purvi- Tumhe toh pata hai na ki kal main Shreya aur Tarika ke saath shopping karne gayi thi?_

_Sachin- Haan, jaanta hoon main. Toh?_

_Shreya- Mall mein Dev ne Purvi ko propose kiya?_

_Sachin- Mall mein propose kiya?_

_Purvi- Propose nahi kiya tha. Bas yeh kaha tha that he likes me._

_Sachin- Aur tumne yeh baat mujhe batana zaroori nahi samjha?_

_Purvi- Aisa nahi hai, Sachin._

_Sachin- Toh phir kaisa hai, haan? Sab kuch toh batati ho toh phir yeh kyun nahi bataya?_

_Purvi- Time hi nahi mila mujhe._

_Sachin- Time kaise nahi mila, yaar? Tum mujhe phone karke bhi toh bata sakti thi na?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kuch samajh mein nahi aa raha tha toh main kya karoon? Please understand._

_Sachin- Forget it, Purvi._

**_He went from there and Purvi turned to Shreya, who was standing there with a confused look._**

_Shreya- Purvi, Sachin sir tumse gussa kyun ho rahe hain? I mean it's your wish. Agar tumne nahi bataya toh unko kya fark padhta hai? I just don't get it._

_Purvi- Shreya, we are best friends. Aur hum har cheez ek dusre se saath share karte hain. Woh iss liye gussa hai kyunki usse lagta hai ki maine usse naa bata kar usse dur kar diya hai._

_Shreya- But again, Purvi. Woh tumhare best friend hain boy friend nahi._

_Purvi- Shaayad tum hum dono ki dosti ko kabhi nahi samjhogi._

**_Purvi also went from there leaving Shreya confused. Purvi went to Sachin and sat beside him. He turned to another side seeing her and she wrapped her arm around his. He looked at her and she smiled._**

_Sachin- Jaaho uss Dev ke pas. Kyun aayi ho yahan?_

_Purvi- Kyunki main Dev se zyada tumse pyaar karti hoon. Dev se toh main pehli baar apne dost ki shaadi mein mili thi, lekin tumse main bahut pehle mili hoon. Jabse main CID officer banni hoon, tab se._

_Sachin- Tumne mujhe Dev ke baare mein bataya kyun nahi?_

_Purvi- Tumhe bura laga?_

_Sachin- Bahut._

_Purvi- I am sorry. I don't know ki Dev mujhe pasand kaise kar sakte hain._

_Sachin- Kyun? Andha hai kya?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Purvi, agar pyaar hona ho toh kaise bhi ho jaata hai._

_Purvi- Lekin phir bhi, Sachin. Mujhe kuch samajh mein nahi aa raha hai._

_Sachin- Tumne Dada aur Bhabhi ko bataya?_

_Purvi- Arre kaise bata sakti hoon main. _

_Sachin- Bhabhi ko bhi nahi?_

_Purvi- Maine Dada aur tumhe nahi bataya toh Bhabhi ko kaise bata sakti hoon main. Aur waise bhi woh Bhabhi ka cousin hai._

_Sachin- Tum usse pasand karti ho yaa nahi?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi. Humne zyada baat chit nahi kiya hai._

_Sachin- Tumhe abhi woh kaisa lagta hai?_

_Purvi- Accha hi hai._

_Sachin- Toh haan keh do usse ki tum bhi usse pasand karti ho._

_Purvi- Kaisi baat kar rahe ho, tum? Main kaise bata sakti hoon._

_Sachin- Woh kaam kya karta hai?_

_Purvi- Business man hai._

_Sachin- Tum jaisa chahti ho waisa hi hai Dev. Accha hai, cop nahi hai. Tumhe vidwa nahi banayega._

_Purvi- Tum yeh kaise keh sakte ho ki woh accha hai? Tumne toh usse dekha tak nahi hai._

_Sachin- Tum ek kaam kyun nahi karti?_

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Tum Chirag se kyun nahi puch leti Dev ke baare mein? I am sure usse kuch na kuch toh pata hoga hi. Mama hai na uska?_

_Purvi- Haan. Chirag meri madat kar sakta hai._

_Sachin- Main bhi sham ko tumhare ghar chalta hoon. Ussi bahane Priya Bhabhi ka banaya hua khana bhi milega._

_Purvi- OK._

_Sachin- Shreya kya soch rahi hogi, humare baare mein?_

_Purvi- Jisko jo sochna hai soche. Humein pata hai ki humara rishta kya hai. Humare mann mein paap nahi hai. Hum bahut acche dost hain aur agar duniya ko galat samajhna hai toh i don't care._

_Sachin- Waisa agar Dev accha ladka nikla toh tum usse shaadi karogi na?_

_Purvi- I don't know. Agar jaisa maine socha hai waisa hi nikla toh karungi varna usse chod kar tumse karungi._

_Sachin- Lekin main tumse kabhi shaadi nahi karunga._

_Purvi- Why? Am i that bad?_

_Sachin- Meri biwi woh hi ban sakti hai jisse laal color pasand ho._

_Purvi- What?_

_Sachin- Haan. _

_Purvi- You are a crazy man, Sachin._

_Sachin- And you are a crazy woman._

_Purvi- Don't call me a woman, haan?_

_Sachin- Don't call me a man then._

_Purvi- Toh kya tum ladki ho?_

_Sachin- Main aisa hi sawal tumse bhi kar sakta hoon. Kya tum ladke ho?_

_Purvi- Meri shaadi nahi huyi hai. Bas issi liye please woman mat kaho._

_Sachin- Toh tum bhi mujhe young man bula sakti ho, lekin man nahi please. I am not that old._

_Purvi- OK._

_Sachin- Accha, chalo ab._

**_Both of them got up and went to their work. Shreya looked at then and felt odd seeing Sachin smiling. Purvi saw her and smiled with Sachin._**

**_At The Evening, At Purvi's House_**

**_Sachin belled the door and Priya opened it. She was smiling, but she changed her expression see Sachin. Purvi saw that, but smiled in front her._**

_Sachin- Namaste, Bhabhi._

_Pariya(acting to be happy)- Namaste._

**_SachVi went inside and saw Dev. Purvi turned to Sachin and he was confused. Neil and Chirag smiled seeing her and Priya also smiled. Dev looked at Purvi and then at Sachin._**

_Chirag- Sachin uncle, baithiye na._

_Sachin- Haan._

**_Sachin sat down next to him and Purvi also sat beside Sachin._**

_Sachin(to Dev)- Maine aapko pehchanna nahi._

_Dev- Mera naam Dev hai. Main Priya Didi ka cousin hoon._

_Sachin(tuning to Purvi)- Ooh toh aap hain, Dev?_

_Dev- Ji. Aap Purvi ji ke dost hain kya?_

_Sachin(smiling)- Ji, sahi kaha aapne. We are friends, best friends._

**_Dev looked at Purvi and she also looked at him. Sachin smiled seeing them, but he somehow felt unhappy seeing them smiling together. Priya was looking at Sachin._**

_Neil- Waise Purvi, Dev ne humein sach bata diya hai._

_Purvi(confused)- Sach? Kaisa sach?_

_Dev- Maine bata diya hai ki main aapse pyaar karta hoon._

_**SachVi looked at each other shockingly and NeYa smiled, but Chirag was looking at SachVi.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Aap mujhse pyaar karte hain?_

_Dev- Ji, haan. Aapko dekhte hi mujhe aapse pyaar ho gaya._

_Sachin- Matlab... Love at first sight?_

_Dev- Ji, aap aisa samajh sakte hain._

_Purvi- Lekin aapne toh kaha tha ki aap mujhe_ sirf_ pasand karte hain._

_Dev- Haan, lekin ab keh raha hoon. I love you._

**_Everyone looked at Purvi and she didn't know what to do, so she looked at Sachin. Sachin became serious hearing Dev's words. Purvi went from there and Sachin became surprised._**

_Priya- Sharma gayi bechari._

_Dev- Iss mein sharmane wali kya baat hai, Didi?_

_Neil- Purvi ko aaj tak bahut se ladke ne i love you kaha hai, lekin woh aaj pehli baar aise sharmayi hai._

_**Dev smiled and Chirag looked at Sachin. He pulled his sleeve and Sachin looked at him. Chirag got up and pulled him from there.**_

_Sachin- Kya hua, Chirag?_

_Chirag- Uncle, aapko khushi nahi ho rahi kya?_

_Sachin- Matlab...? Tum kya keh rahe ho, Beta?_

_Chirag- Jab Dev Mama ne Bua ko I love you kaha toh aapko bura laga na?_

_Sachin- Thoda sa laga, lekin tumhe kaise pata?_

_Chirag- Aapko dekh kar pata chala mujhe._

_Sachin- Tumhara koi best friend hai?_

_Chirag- Hai._

_Sachin- Ladki hai yaa ladka?_

_Chirag- Ladki hai._

_Sachin- Agar woh tumhe chod kar kisi dusre ke saath jaayegi toh aapko bura lagega na?_

_Chirag- Agar meri best friend mujhe chod kar aur kisi ke pas gayi toh main usse kabhi baat nahi karunga._

_Sachin(smiling)- Aisa mat kaho, Chirag. Ladki ko shaadi karke jaana padhta hai. Ab Purvi bhi mujhe akela chod kar tumhare Dev Mama ke pas jaayegi._

_Chirag- Main Bua ko bol deta hoon ki woh aapko chod kar naa jaaye._

_Sachin(smiling)- How sweet, Beta? Lekin please aisa mat karna. _

_Chirag- Kyun? Kya aap chahte hain ki Bua aapko chod kar jaaye?_

_Sachin- Nahi, lekin woh khush hai. Tum bhi toh apni best friend ko khush dekhna chahte ho na?_

_Chirag- Haan._

_Sachin- Issi liye. Promise karo ki tum Purvi ko yeh nahi bata hoge ki main dukhi hoon._

_Chirag- Promise. Main nahi bata hunga._

**_Sachin kissed his cheek and he smiled._**

_Sachin- Good._

_Chirag- Chaliye, hum dekhte hain ki Bua kya kar rahi hain._

_Sachin- Arre nahi. Main uske kamre mein nahi jaa sakta._

_Chirag- Kuch nahi hoga, Uncle. Main hoon na?_

_Sachin- Nahi, Chirag. Agar kisi ko pata chala toh galat sochne lagenge._

_Chirag- Arre Uncle, aap Police ho kar bhi itna darrte ho?_

_Sachin- Main darr nahi raha hoon?_

_Chirag- Toh chalo na._

_Sachin- Kyun dekhna hai tumhe ki Purvi kya kar rahi hai?_

_Chirag- Maine unhe sharmte huye kabhi dekha nahi hai. Issi liye._

_Sachin- Haan toh tum jaaho na, mujhe kyun force kar rahe ho?_

_Chirag- Please na, Uncle._

_Sachin- OK._

**_Chirag pulled Sachin toward Purvi's room and Priya saw them. Neil and Dev were talking, so they didn't noticed. Chirag opened the door and Purvi became confused seeing Sachin with him._**

_Purvi- Tum dono yahan kya kar rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Chirag zid kar raha tha toh..._

_Purvi- Kyun, Chirag? Kya hua?_

_Chirag- Bua, aap sharmayi kyun?_

**_SachVi looked at each other and Purvi closed the door._**

_Purvi- Main sharma nahi rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Accha toh bhagte huye kamre mein aane ki kya zaroorat thi?_

_Purvi- Sachin, tum bhi Chirag jaise ban gaye ho kya? _

_Sachin- Tumne... kya socha?_

_Purvi- Kis baare mein?_

_Sachin- Jab Dev ne i love you kaha toh tumhe bahut khushi huyi hogi na?_

_Purvi- Sachin, tum bhi na...? Chirag, Dev kaisa hai? _

_Chirag- Matlab, main samjha nahi, Bua._

_Purvi- Matlab kya woh accha hai? _

_Chirag- Dev Mama bahut acche hain._

_Purvi- Accha?_

_Chirag- Haan._

**_Purvi smiled and Sachin looked at her. He smiled lightly seeing her smiling. Chirag told them everything he knew about Dev and Purvi smiled._**

_Sachin- Dev bilkul waisa hi hai jaisa tum chahti thi. _

_Purvi- Haan, Sachin._

_Sachin- Matlab, ab tum usse shaadi karogi?_

_Purvi- Woh Dada aur Bhabhi ko pasand hai._

_Sachin- Tumhe?_

_Purvi- Mujhe bhi pasand hai._

**_Chirag smiled, but saw Sachin looking at Purvi with a sad face._**

_Purvi- Agar Dada aur Bhabhi dono hi chahte hain ki main Dev se shaadi karoon toh..._

_Sachin- Haan. Accha socha hai tumne. _

_Purvi- Tumhe kya lagta hai, Sachin? Kya woh mujhe khush rakh paayega?_

_Sachin- Of course. Dev ke baare mein sun kar toh aisa lagta hai jaise agar tum usse shaadi karogi toh tumse zyada lucky koi nahi hoga._

**_Sachin smiled lightly and she smiled. Chirag was looking at both of them._**

_Sachin- Accha, abhi main chalta hoon._

_Purvi- Khana kha liya kya?_

_Sachin- Nahi, main apne ghar mein kha lunga._

_Purvi- Lekin, tum toh..._

_Sachin- Bye. Bye, Chirag._

_Chirag- Bye, Uncle._

**_Sachin went from there and Purvi became confused. Chirag smiled seeing her. All saw Sachin going and Dev became confused seeing him, but didn't say anything. After sometimes, Purvi and Chirag came to them. Dev smiled seeing her and she also smiled. NeYa smiled seeing her and Chirag also smiled._**

**_In Sachin's Car_**

_Sachin- Damn it! Kya ho gaya hai mujhe? Bureau mein toh tha, lekin ab...? Mujhe kuch samajh mein nahi aa raha ki main kya karoon. Purvi ko Dev jaisa accha ladka mila. Usse waisa hi mila jaisa woh chahti thi. I should be happy not sad. Actually, main dukhi hi kyun hoon? Woh mujhse dur thodi na jaa rahi hai. Bureau mein toh hamesha aayegi hi. Main bhi na pagal hoon. Kya kya sochta hoon._

**_He smiled by himself and reached his house after some minutes._**

_**The Next Day, In The Bureau**_

**_All were working and Purvi entered while talking on the phone. Sachin came to her and she smiled._**

_Purvi- Dev ji, main abhi rakhti hoon. Bye..._

**_Shreya smiled hearing Dev's name, but Sachin went back to his work. Purvi looked at Sachin and became confused. She went to him, but he didn't looked at her. She made him looked at her, but he went from there. Shreya was just too confused seeing them. Purvi followed him and held his wrist. He stopped and she came in front him._**

_Purvi- Ab kis baat ko le kar dukhi ho tum mujhse?_

_Sachin- Purvi, i think humari dosti yahin tak ka tha._

**_She became shocked._**

_Purvi- Kya...? Kya keh rahe ho tum, Sachin?_

_Sachin- Tumhare pas ab mere liye time hi kahan hai?_

_Purvi(hugging him)- Matlab tum iss liye naraz ho kyunki main Dev se baat kar rahi thi, right?_

_Sachin(separating her)- Wrong. Completely wrong. Mujhe koi fark nahi padhta ki tum kisse baat karti ho._

_Purvi- Jab tum jaante ho ki tum mujhse jhut nahi bol sakte toh jhut bolte hi kyun ho?_

_Sachin- Main tumse jhut kyun bolunga?_

_Purvi- Kyunki tum mujhse apne feelings chupana chahte ho._

_Sachin- Agar koi feelings hai hi nahi toh kyun chupa hunga main?_

_Purvi- Tum khush nahi ho na, mere aur Dev ke rishte se?_

_Sachin- Tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai? I am very happy._

_Purvi- Really? _

_Sachin- Haan. Main bahut khush hoon ki tumhe apna sapna ka rajkumar mil gaya._

_Purvi- Tum bhi na..._

**_She blushed and he laughed seeing her. She tried to hit him, but he ran from there. She ran behind him and everyone looked at them. Both of them were laughing while running. Just then, Freddy entered and Sachin hid behind him, but Purvi came to him._**

_Freddy- Kya ho raha hai yeh?_

_Sachin- Freddy, please mujhe bachalo. Maar degi yeh mujhe._

_Purvi- Freddy sir, please hatiye saamne se. Tumhari himmat kaise huyi meri khilli udane ki?_

_**She was about to reached him, but he ran from there. Freddy laughed seeing that.**  
><em>

_Freddy- Purvi, tumhari koshish bekar hai. Tum Sachin ko pakad nahi pahogi._

_Sachin- Haan, Purvi. Don't even try. Agar weight loss karna chahti ho toh common._

**_She ran behind him and Pankaj laughed. Freddy and Pankaj were laughing while Shreya was looking at them seriously. After sometimes, Purvi sat down as she was tired._**

_Sachin(laughing)- Look at the losser, guys._

**_Freddy and Pankaj again laughed and Shreya also smiled. Purvi was really angry now, she got up and threw a file on him. All looked at her with opened mouth. _**

_Sachin(looking at the papers)- Arre, yeh kya kiya tumne? Yeh file bahut important hai._

**_He sat down and started picking the papers fron the floor. She was about to hit him from behind, but stopped. Sachin thought she was trying to hit him, so he pulled her and she fell on him. Pankaj and Freddy looked at each other and Shreya didn't know what to do. She went from there and Freddy and Pankaj also went. Sachin was already lost in Purvi seeing her that close. She looked at him with many questions. He moved his hand toward her face leaving the papers. He removed her bangs from her forehead. She looked at him with a serious look and he also looked at her. _**

_Purvi- Sa...ch...in..._

_Sachin- ..._

_Purvi(little louder)- Sachin!_

_Sachin- Coming to the senses)- Haan?_

_Purvi- Chodo na, kya kar rahe ho?_

_**He realized the situation and left her. She got up while placing her bangs behind her hear and he also got up. Both of them looked at each other and Sachin turned to different direction.**  
><em>

_Sachin(thinking)- Yeh kya ho raha hai mujhe? Main Purvi ko uss nazar se kaise dekh sakta hoon? Dost hai woh meri. I can't let this happen. I can't feel for her._

**_He turned and looked at her. Both of them quietly picked up the papers and after sometimes, everyone came back._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Kaisa hai? Boring toh nahi hai na? Agar haan toh i am sorry. Waiting for the reviews._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

_**kashaf Titli, CID Romance, sachinlover, JannatFairy, Rajvigirl, crazyforpurvi, Ansha Di's Ananya, Guest NL, pranaki, loveabhi, CIDans, butterfly, and Guests- Thanks a lot for the lovely reviews.**_

_**DivaNims- Maine kabhi apne stories mein gaana daala nahi hai, lekin lagta hai ab sochna padhega. I am really bad at selecting songs, so i think my sister is gonna help me. Thanks for the review.**_

_**nehabarve01- I can understand you, dear. Lekin thoda intazaar karo. Thanks for the review and for the hugs.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day, In The Bureau<strong>_

_**Sachin was thinking about Purvi and she entered. He didn't saw her, so she came to him. She stood in front him, but he still didn't noticed her.**_

_Purvi(thinking)- Kamaal hai, yaar. Sachin aisa bhi kya soch raha hai ki usse main bhi dikh nahi rahi hoon?_

**_She went beside him and placed her hand on his head. He turned to her and she smiled._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Yeh toh mujhe tumse puchna chahiye, Sachin. Kya hua hai tumhe?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi, Purvi. Mujhe bahut ajeeb si feeling ho rahi hai._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi._

_Purvi- Kahin tumhe kisi se pyaar toh nahi hua?_

_Sachin- Pyaar?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki mujhe pyaar hua hai?_

_Purvi- Just look at yourself, Sachin. _

_Sachin- Kyun? Kya hua hai mujhe?_

_Purvi- Pyaar._

_Sachin(little louder)- Arre nahi karta main kisi se bhi pyaar._

_Purvi- OK, just calm down. Kyun chilla rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Waise tumhe kyun lagta hai aisa ki main kisi se pyaar karta hoon?_

_Purvi- Yeh pyaar nahi hai toh aur kya hai? Baithe baithe aise apne khayalon mein kho jaana. Pyaar nahi toh kya hai yeh?_

_Sachin- Kya yehi pyaar hota hai?_

_Purvi- Maine kisi se pyaar nahi kiya hai, lekin jitna suna hai uske hisaab se toh yeh pyaar hi hai._

_Sachin- Tumne aaj tak kisi se pyaar nahi kiya hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Dev se bhi nahi?_

_Purvi- Arre Dev? Dev ko toh main pasand karti hoon, pyaar nahi._

_Sachin- Agar pyaar nahi karti toh shaadi kyun kar rahi ho tum usse?_

_Purvi- Hua kya hai tumhe, Sachin? Kal tak toh tum hi chahte the ki main Dev se shaadi karoon aur aaj..._

_Sachin- I am sorry._

_Purvi- Ab yeh sorry kis liye?_

_Sachin- Yaar, Purvi, woh..._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Do you really think ki mujhe pyaar hua hai?_

_Purvi- Ya, i think so._

_Sachin- Itni jaldi pyaar kaise ho gaya mujhe?_

_Purvi- Pyaar toh ek pal mein bhi ho sakta hai._

_Sachin- Main nahi maanta._

_Purvi- Ab maanna hai toh maanno aur agar nahi maanna hai toh raho aise hi. Main toh kehti hoon ki jaa ke aaj hi uss ladki ko bol do. Kya pata woh bhi tumse pyaar karti ho._

_Sachin- Nahi, yaar. Nahi karti woh mujhse pyaar._

_Purvi- Usne tumhe bata kabhi ki woh tumse pyaar nahi karti?_

_Sachin- Mujhe nahi bata hai, lekin usne khud kaha hai ki woh kisi se bhi pyaar nahi karti._

_Purvi- Yeh toh problem ho gayi, na?_

_Sachin- Bahut badhi problem hai yeh._

_Purvi- Hmm... Sachin, pyaar zabar zasti se toh nahi hota. Tumhe shaayad thoda intazaar karna hoga. Kya pata kal usse tumse pyaar ho jaaye._

_Sachin- Ya, right._

_Purvi- Accha, toh aaj mere chocolates kahan hain?_

_Sachin- Chocolates?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Main bhul gaya chacolates kharidna._

_Purvi- How dare you? Tum chocolates kharidna bhul gaye? Aaj main tumhe nahi chodne wali._

_Sachin- Arre yaar, bhul gaya toh bhul gaya na? Kya kar sakte hain? Aur waise bhi kabhi kabhi toh tum bhi kharid hi sakti ho. Thode paise kharch karne se marr nahi jaahogi._

_Purvi- Tumhara matlab kya hai ki main kanjoos hoon?_

_Sachin- Haan, bilkul._

_Purvi- Maine kabhi socha nahi tha ki tum kabhi yeh kahoge. Thik hai, batao. Aaj tak maine tumhara jitna khaya hai? Jiyna khaya hai na usse double paise dungi main._

_Sachin- Tum serious kyun ho gayi?_

_Purvi- Kyunki tum baat hi serious kar rahe ho._

_Sachin- Dekho, mera woh matlab nahi tha. Main toh bas mazak kar raha tha._

_Purvi(smiling)- Jaanti hoon. Main bhi mazak kar rahi thi. Tumhe kya laga ki main tumhe paise dungi? Never! Agar tum mangte toh tab bhi nahi deti._

_Sachin- Pagal!_

_Purvi- Dost kiski hoon?_

_Sachin- Ooh please._

**_She smiled and went to her work. He also smiled._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Pyaar! Kya sach mein mujhe pyaar hua hai? Itni jaldi pyaar kaise ho sakta hai, yaar? Aur woh bhi Purvi se main pyaar kaise kar sakta hoon? Nahi ho sakta yeh._

**_He looked at her and started his work. Some days passed and Sachin had really started loving Purvi. He knew that he loves her, but never told her. One day, all were working and Purvi entered in salwar kameez. Everyone became surprised seeing her in that dress and it was red, so Sachin was shocked. She was looking so beautiful that he remained staring._**

**_Jeene Laga Hoon, Pehle Se Zyada_**

**_Pehle Se Zyada, Tumpe Marne Laga Hoon..._**

**_Purvi saw him staring at her, so she was coming to him, but Shreya came in middle. _**

_Shreya- __Purvi, yeh..._

_Purvi- __Shreya, aaj main kaam nahi kar rahi._

_Shreya- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki mujhe Dev ji aur unke parivaar ke saath mandir jaana hai._

_Shreya- Ooh..._

**_Sachin smiled seeing her because she was talking to Shreya while removing her hair from her face._**

**_Main Mera Dil Aur Tum Ho Yahan_**

**_Phir Kyun Ho Pakein Jhukaye Wahan?_**

**_Tum Sa Haseen Pehle Dekha Nahi_**

**_Tum Isse Pehle The Jaane Kahan...?_**

**_Jeene Laga Hoon, _****_Pehle Se Zyada_**

**_Pehle Se Zyada, Tumpe Marne Laga..._**

**_Purvi noticed him smiling, so she came to him. She smiled seeing him and Shreya was looking at them._**

_Purvi- Sachin!_

_Sachin-..._

**_He didn't say anything, so she turned to Shreya. Shreya shook her head, so she turned back to him._**

_Sachin- Tum aaj bahut zyada khoobsurat lag rahi ho._

_Purvi(confused)- Haan?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Are you OK, Sachin?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi._

_Purvi- Kya matlab pata nahi?_

_Sachin- Mujhe pyaar hua hai._

**_Shreya became shocked while Purvi smiled at him. She pulled him to a table and both of them sat down._**

_Purvi- Jaanti hoon, main. Kaun hai woh?_

_Sachin- Tum jaanti ho usse._

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Kaun?_

_Sachin- Main nahi bata sakta._

_Purvi- Accha kabhi aur batana. Main bas yeh kehne aayi thi ki main aaj kaam nahi karungi toh tumhe mera kaam karna hoga. Aur..._

**_She was talking and he was just looking at her while smiling. _**

**_Rehte Ho Aa Ke Jo Tum Pas Mere_**

**_Tham Jaaye Pal Yeh Wahin Bas Main Yeh Sochun_**

**_She looked at him and smiled. Both of them stood up and she hugged him._**

**_Sochun Main Tham Jaaye Pal Yeh_**

**_Pas Mere Jab Ho Tum..(2x)_**

**_She placed her hand on his, so he came out of his dreamy world and smiled._**

**_Chalti Hain Saansein, Pehle Se Zyada_**

**_Pehle Se Zyada, Dil Thehrne Laga..._**

**_Purvi was really confused seeing him keeping smiling and Shreya already knew what was in Sachin's heart._**

_Purvi- Sachin, main yahan itni zaroori baat kar rahi hoon aur tum ho ki bas muskura rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Toh aur kya karoon? Tum aaj lag hi aisi rahi ho ki tumhe dekh kar koi bhi muskura jaayega._

**_She turned to Shreya and she smiled lightly._**

_Purvi- Yaar, main tumhe samajh nahi paa rahi hoon. But any ways, maine jo kaha woh Shreya ne sunna hai. Shreya, kya tum Sachin ko samjha dogi ki maine kya kaha?_

_Shreya- Haan._

_Purvi- Accha toh phir main chalti hoon._

_Sachin- Tumhare liye kaam se zyada ab Dev important hone laga hai kya?_

_Purvi- Aisa kyun keh rahe ho, Sachin? Dev aur meri ek mahine mein shaadi hone wali hai._

_Sachin- Kya? Ek mahine mein?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Tumne mujhe bata tak nahi?_

_Purvi- I am so sorry. Kal hi bataya Dada ne mujhe ki shaadi ek mahine baad fixed huyi hai._

_Shreya- Purvi, itni jaldi?_

_Purvi- Thoda jaldi hai, lekin kya karoon, yaar? Dada aur Bhabhi dono hi iss shaadi se bahut khush hain. _

_Sachin- Kya tum khush ho?_

_Purvi- Jab woh dono khush hain toh main bhi hoon. Aur waise bhi Dev mujhe bahut acche lagne lage hain._

**_Sachin's expression changed and Shreya felt sad._**

_Sachin- Mat... matlab?_

_Purvi- I think i am in love._

_Sachin- Love?_

_Purvi- Haan. Mujhe Dev se pyaar ho gaya hai. Aur nahi hogi toh bhi kaise? Woh hain hi itne acche ki main kya karoon?_

_Shreya- Lekin uss din toh tum bahut..._

_Purvi- Uss din ki baat alag thi, Shreya. Itne dino mein sab badal gaya hai._

_Sachin- You are right, Purvi. Itne dino mein itna sab badal gaya hai ki main... I mean i am happy ki tumhe Dev se pyaar hua. Woh bhi toh tumse pyaar karta hai, na?_

_Purvi- Haan._

**_She smiled and Sachin got up from the chair and Shreya looked at him. He wiped his tears while turning to another side and smiled in front her._**

_Purvi(standing)- Accha, abhi main chalti hoon. Dev mera bahar intazaar kar rahe hain._

_Sachin- OK._

_Purvi- Bye, Sachin._

_Sachin- Bye._

_Purvi- Shreya, bye._

_Shreya- Bye, Purvi._

**_She went from there and Sachin looked at her with tears. He was about to go to his work, but Shreya stopped him._**

_Shreya- Sir..._

**_He wiped his tears and turned to her._**

_Sachin- Haan?_

_Shreya- Aap bata kyun nahi dete usse?_

_Sachin- Kisse kya bata hoon main?_

_Shreya- Main sab jaanti hoon, sir. Jaanti hoon ki aap Purvi se pyaar karte hain._

_Sachin- Kya keh rahi ho, Shreya? I mean... Main Purvi se pyaar na... na..._

_Shreya- Karte hain aap issi liye nahi keh paa rahe hain ki nahi karte._

_Sachin- Shreya, ab yeh sab baat karke koi faida nahi hai._

_Shreya- Sir, abhi bhi ek mahina hai. Aap bata dijiye usse ki aap usse pyaar karte hain._

_Sachin- Nahi bata sakta, Shreya. Agar main usse apni dil ki baat kahunga toh woh gussa ho jaayegi. _

_Shreya- Woh gussa kyun hogi, sir? _

_Sachin- Kyunki usne kabhi mujhe uss nazar se dekha hi nahi hai._

_Shreya- Lekin, sir. Ek baar usse apni dil ki baat bata kar toh dekhiye. Woh aapko kabhi dukhi nahi dekhna chahti. Woh aapke pas aayegi, sir._

_Sachin- Nahi, Shreya. Woh Dev se pyaar karti hai mujhse bhi. Aur jahan tak mera sawal hai, meri aadat ho chuki hai. Mere kismat mein kabhi khushi nahi likhi hai. Kisi ka pyaar nahi milta mujhe. Naahi apne Maa Baba ka mila aur naahi kabhi Purvi ka milega._

_Shreya- Lekin, sir, woh..._

_Sachin- Shreya, please Purvi ko yeh baat kabhi mat batana ki main usse pyaar karta hoon. Kabhi nahi._

_Shreya- Sir, main aapko aise nahi dekhna chahti._

_Sachin- Agar tum ysse yeh baat bata dogi toh woh humari dost tod degi. Aur agar humari dost bhi toot gayi toh main toh wahin ke wahin marr jaahunga. Issi liye please mat batana._

_Shreya- Thik hai, sir. Main Purvi ko kabhi yeh baat nahi batahungi, lekin aa..._

**_Meanwhile, the phone rang and Shreya picked up the phone. There was a case reported, so they had to go._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Sad wala chapter tha na? Jaanti hoon, lekin kya karoon? nNaa chahte huye bhi mujhe aisa likhna padh raha hai. Lekin ab ek do chapters ke baad Sachin khush hoga. Bahut zyada toh nahi hoga kyunki Purvi dukhi hogi, lekin... Kyun keh rahi hoon main yeh sab? Intazaar karna hoga. And this is the first time i added a song, so it's not that good. I tried my best and i will try my best. Meri Behen ne yeh gaana daalne ko bola toh main usse manna nahi kar paayi. Batana zaroor ki kaisa laga._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Thanks a lot for the reviews.**_

_**nehabarve01. Duo shreya, Rajvigirl, Ansha Di's Ananya, , katiiy, crazyforpurvi, kavi-fan, Anubhab mondal, loveabhi, CIDans, pari, JannatFairy, Guest NL, Guests- Thank you very much for all the reviews.**_

_**DivaNims- I will try. I really liked the song, so lets see what will happen. Agar maine woh gaana nahi daala toh phir sad mat hona. Plzz... Thanks a lot for the review.**_

_**butterfly- Let's see ki Dev ka kya hone wala hai. Thanks for the review.**_

_**Agar aap sabko previous chapter hi itna sad laga toh pata nahi yeh kaisa lagega. Zyada dukhi mat hona doston. Lets see.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Some Days, At Sachin's House<strong>_

_**Sachin had a headache, so he was at his house and someone belled the door at noon.**_

_Sachin- Yaar, kaun aa sakta hai mere ghar pe? Aur woh bhi 12 baje. Lunch karne bhi nahi dete log._

**_He went to open the door while saying this to himself. He opened the door and saw Purvi in her angry expression. He was surprised to see her at that time and she entered inside and sat on the sofa. He went near her and sat beside her. She turned to another side and he was confused._**

_Sachin- Kya...? Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Wohi hua jo main nahi chahti thi._

_Sachin- Kya nahi chahti tum?_

_Purvi- Tumse dur jaana._

_Sachin- Mujhse dur jaana? Tum jaa kahan rahi ho?_

_Purvi- America._

_Sachin- America?_

_Purvi- Haan, America._

_Sachin- Lekin kyun? I mean kis liye?_

_Purvi- Yaar, Dev keh rahe hain ki shaadi ke baad humko wahin rehna hoga._

_Sachin- Matlab tum... Tum mujhe yahan akele chod kar jaahogi?_

_Purvi- Nahi chahti main jaana._

_Sachin- Haan toh keh do Dev ko ki tum nahi chahti America jaana._

_Purvi- Tumhe kya lagta hai ki maine nahi kaha hoga yeh? Kaha tha maine?_

_Sachin- Toh kya kaha usne?_

_Purvi- Woh maan gaye the, lekin unka parivaar... I mean woh log bure nahi hain, lekin... You know... Bahut ajeeb se hain._

_Sachin- Sab acche nahi hote, Purvi._

_Purvi- Kaash sab tum aur Dev jitne acche hote._

_Sachin- Main tumhe accha lagta hoon?_

_Purvi- Agar nahi lagte toh main kabhi tumhe apna dost banati, kya?_

_Sachin- Agar tum itni hi dukhi ho toh shaadi hi kyun kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Pyaar karti hoon na main Dev ko? Agar main Dev se pyaar nahi karti toh main America jaane ki baat sunte hi shaadi tod deti, lekin kya karoon? Mann hi nahi lagta ab Dev ke bina._

_Sachin(sadly)- Accha?_

_Purvi- Haan, yaar. Pyaar hota hi kyun hai? Kaash yeh pyaar kisi ko naa hoti toh kisi ka dil kabhi tootta hi nahi._

_Sachin- Sahi kaha, Purvi. Agar pyaar nahi hota toh aaj main bhi itna dukhi nahi hota._

**_She looked at him questioningly._**

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Haan?_

_Purvi- Tumhe kisi ne dhoka de diya, kya?_

_Sachin- Nahi._

_Purvi- Toh phir...? Oh accha, uss ladki ko tumse pyaar hua?_

_Sachin- Kaunsi ladki?_

_Purvi- Arre wohi jisse tum pyaar karte ho?_

_Sachin- Nahi aur ab kabhi hoga bhi nahi. Mera nasib itna accha nahi hai ki mujhe woh mil sake._

_Purvi- Kyun aisi baatein kar rahe ho? Dekhna, woh ek na ek din tumhe zaroor pyaar karegi. Sachcha pyaar hamesha jeetta hai. _

_Sachin- Aisa nahi ho sakta. Agar kabhi woh mujhse pyaar karegi toh woh paap hoga._

_Purvi- Pyaar karna paap kaise ho sakta hai?_

_Sachin- Pyaar karna paap nahi hai, lekin pati ke hote huye kisi aur mard ko pyaar karna toh paap hi hai na?_

_Purvi- Matlab uski shaadi ho gayi hai?_

_Sachin- Ho nahi gayi hai, lekin bahut jald hone wali hai._

_Purvi- Toh uske shaadi se pehle bata do na usse._

_Sachin- Agar gussa ho gayi toh?_

_Purvi- Dost hai kya tumhari?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- I don't think woh gussa hogi._

_Sachin- Agar main tumhe i love you bolunga toh kya tum gussa nahi hogi?_

_Purvi- Of course hongi. Maine kabhi tumhe uss nazar se dekha tak nahi hai._

_Sachin- Toh?_

_Purvi- So sad. Lekin tum chinta mat karo. Koi na koi toh tumhe mil hi jaayegi. Main khud tumhare liye ladki dhund ke laahungi._

_Sachin- Tum toh America mein hogi toh mere liye ladki kaise dhundogi?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin kabhi kabhi aahungi na main?_

_Sachin- Tum mujhe bhul toh nahi jaahogi?_

_Purvi- Agar meri jaan bhi chali jaaye na toh tab bhi main tumhe nahi bhul sakti. I love you, yaar._

_Sachin(shocked)- K... kya?_

_Purvi- OMG! As a friend._

_Sachin- Ooh..._

_Purvi- Tumhe kya laga ki main... Sachin, tum bhi na..._

_Sachin- Accha, tumne lunch kiya?_

_Purvi- Nahi. Lunch time pe hi yahan aayi hoon. Tum Bureau kyun nahi aaye? Aur phone band kyun hai tumhara?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi kya ho gaya hai. Phone achanak se band ho gaya. _

_Purvi- Aur Bureau naa jaane ki wajah?_

_Sachin- Sar mein dard ho raha hai toh bas socha hi thoda aaram kar loon._

_Purvi- Abhi bhi dard hai?_

_Sachin- Thoda sa._

_Purvi- Lunch khaya?_

_Sachin- Nahi._

_Purvi- Haan, toh khalo na? Uske baad davaai bhi toh khani hai na?_

_Sachin- Davaai khane se brain ka power kam ho jaata hai._

_Purvi- What?_

_Sachin- Maine aisa sunna tha._

_Purvi- Kaun pagal tha ya thi woh?_

_Sachin- Purvi, please._

_Purvi- OK, tum lunch khaho aur aaram karo. Main chalti hoon._

_Sachin- Ab aa hi gayi ho toh lunch mere saath karke jaaho. Maine apne haathon se banaya hai._

_Purvi- Really? Tum khana banate ho?_

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Arre mere Dada ko toh khana pakana aata hi nahi hai. Toh maine socha tha ki tum bhi... Mujhe laga tha ki tum hamesha khana order karte hoge._

_Sachin- Best friend ho na tum meri?_

_Purvi- Haan, kyun?_

_Sachin- Best friend ho ke itna bhi nahi jaanti ki main kya karna jaanta hoon aur nahi?_

_Purvi- Tumne kabhi bataya nahi hai toh main kaise jaan sakti hoon? Abhi bhi doubt hai ki kya tum sach mein khana pakana jaante bhi ho ya nahi._

_Sachin- Pehle khake toh dekho._

_Purvi- Kam ho jaayega tumhare liye._

_Sachin- Arre nahi. Maine bahut pakaya hai. Kam nahi padhega._

_Purvi- OK toh phir chalo. Do mujhe apne haathon se banaya hua khana._

_Sachin- Chalo._

**_Both of them went to the dinning table and Sachin served foods in 2 plates. Both of them ate their lunch together and Purvi loved it. She kissed his hands and he was shocked, but smiled realizing that she actually kissed him. After the lunch, both of them washed the dishes._**

_Purvi- Wah! Maan gayi main tumko. You are amazing. Love you._

_Sachin- Purvi, please. Baar baar love you mat kaho._

_Purvi- Arre kyun? As a friend keh rahi hoon._

_Sachin- As a friend keh rahi ho issi liye toh mujhe pasand nahi hai._

_Purvi(confused)- O...K._

_Sachin- Ab tum jaaho. Dekho ek baj gaya hai._

_Purvi- OMG! OK, main chalti hoon. Apna dhyan rakhna,_

**_She hugged him tightly while smiling and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to hug her tightly and never let her go, but he couldn't even wrap his arms around her. She got separated and thanked him. Then, she went from there. He sat on the sofa with tears on his eyes._**

**_Main Tenu Samjhawan Ki, Naa Tere Bina Lagda Jee_****_(2x)_**

**_Tu Ki Jaane Pyaar Mera, Main Karoon Intazaar Tera_**

**_Tu Dil, Tu Yun Jaan Meri._**

**_After Some Days, In The Bureau_**

**_Sachin was working and Purvi entered while running. All were shocked to see her like that. She went in front Sachin and hit him hardly on his bicep. Sachin looked at her shockingly, and she again hit him._**

_Sachin- Arre, kya hua? Mujhe maar kyun rahi ho, tum?_

_Purvi- I hate you._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum thik toh ho? Kya bol rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Maine tumhe kaha tha na ki aaj mere ghar aana. Aaj meri haldi hai aur koi mujhe ghar ke bahar nikalne bhi nahi deta, lekin tum toh aa sakte ho. Kyun nahi aaye tum?_

_Sachin(without looking)- Main bhul gaya._

_Purvi- Aisa ho hi nahi sakta, Sachin? Tum meri haldi kaise bhul sakte ho?_

_Sachin(angrily)- Tum meri ho hi kaun jo main tumhari haldi nahi bhul sakta?_

**_Everyone became shocked and Shreya was completely shocked while Purvi got tears on her eyes._**

_Shreya- Sir, aap yeh kya bol rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Shreya, please. Tum iss sabse bahar hi raho. _

_Purvi- Sach...Sachin, tumm..._

_Sachin- Tum khudko samajhti kya ho, Purvi? Ho kya tum? Ek mamuli si ladki hi, na? Dost hoon iska matlab yeh nahi ki main tumse related sab kuch yaad rakh sakta hoon._

_Purvi- Sachin, kyun keh rahe ho aisa?_

_Sachin- Toh phir kya karoon? Kis haq se tumne mujhe maara? Hoti kaun ho tum mujhe marne wali? Tum meri junior ho._

_Purvi- Sachin, maine tumhe apna samajh kar marra tha, yaar._

_Sachin- Apna samajh kar marra tha, na? But let me tell you something, Purvi. Main tumhe apna nahi samajhta. Socha tha tumse dosti karke apna physical needs pure kar lunga, lekin tum toh ab kisi aur se shaadi karne wali ho._

_**Everyone were more shocked to hear that and Purvi gave him a tightly slap on his cheek. Her hand mark remained on his cheek and all were just looking at them, but Shreya had understood why Sachin did that.**_

_Shreya- Yeh kya kiya tumne, Purvi? Sachin sir ko tappad marra tumne?_

_Purvi- Haan, marra. Aur mujhe yeh karke koi afsos nahi hai. Bilkul mujhe yeh kaam bahut pehle karna chahiye tha. _

_**Sachin had tears, but he wiped it before Purvi could noticed. Shreya and all other noticed that and Purvi turned to him.**_

_Purvi- Sharm aati hai mujhe. Tumhara wajah se nahi khud ke wajah se. Sharm aati hai mujhe yeh soch kar ki maine tumse dosti ki. Sachche dil se dosti ki thi maine. Aur tum toh kisi ke dosti ke laayak hi nahi ho. Aur tum toh nafrat karne ke bhi laayak nahi ho. Sahi sochti hain Priya Bhabhi. Anath ho na tum? Dekha diya na apna asli chehra?_

**_Shreya was about to say something, but Sachin stopped her._**

_Sachin- Agar ho gaya ho toh tum jaa sakti ho. _

_Purvi- Mujhe yahan reh kar tumhara yeh naa laayak chehra dekhna bhi nahi hai. Dekhne mein toh bahut sarif ho, lekin ho bahut kamine._

**_She went from there and everyone looked at Sachin. Sachin started crying because every words of Purvi hurt him so much. Everyone came to him and Shreya made him sit on a chair._**

_ACP- Yeh kya hua, Sachin?_

_Freddy- Sir, maine kabhi socha nahi tha ki aap Purvi ke baare mein aise bhi soch sakte hain._

_Pankaj- Humein toh lagne laga tha ki aap usse pyaar karte hain, lekin itna ganda soch thi aapki?_

_Daya- Soch kar bhi sharm aati hai mujhe, Sachin. Tum aur aise?_

_Abhijeet- Sachin, tum..._

_Shreya- Shut up! Aap sabko ho kya gaya hai? Kya aap Sachin sir ko nahi pehchante? ACP sir, Daya sir, Abhijeet sir, Freddy sir aap log toh Sachin sir ko mujhse pehle jaante hain, na? Toh kya hua aaj? Kahan gaya aap sabka woh bishwas? _

_Daya- Shreya, tum yeh kya keh rahi ho?_

_Shreya- Thik keh rahi hoon main, sir. Mujhe toh khud pe gussa aa raha hai ki maine aapse pyaar kiya hai. Aise insaan se pyaar kar liya maine? Kaise?_

**_Everyone became shocked and Sachin wiped his tears._**

_Sachin- Shreya, yeh galat hai. Tum inse aise baat nahi kar sakti._

_Shreya- Kyun nahi kar sakti? Pyaar kiya hai na aapne Daya sir toh kya aap kisi aur ke pyaar ko dekh nahi paa rahe?_

_Daya- Shreya, yeh tum kya kahe jaa rahi ho?_

_Shreya- Sachin sir Purvi se pyaar karte hain. Bahut pyaar._

**_All were shocked and Freddy Pankaj looked at each other._**

_Shreya- Kya hua? Yakeen nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Shreya, tum galat kar rahi ho. Yeh sab humse badhe hain. Humein inki respect karni chahiye._

_Shreya- Respects ke saath hi baat kar rahi hoon, sir._

_ACP- Sachin, agar tum Purvi se pyaar karte ho toh tumne usse aisa kyun kaha ki tum usse physical needs ke liye..._

_Sachin- Uske liye kiya maine yeh sab. Aur khud ke liye bhi. _

_Abhijeet- Kaise?_

_Sachin- Aap sab toh jaante hi hain ki Purvi shaadi ke kuch dino baad America jaane wali hai aur woh kuch din pehle mere ghar pe aayi thi. Keh rahi thi ki woh mujhse dur nahi jaana chahti. Woh bahut dukhi thi. Agar aaj main yeh sab nahi karta toh woh mujhe yaad karti aur ho sakta hai ki iske karan uske parivaar mein problems aaye jaayen. Uske liye yehi accha hoga ki woh mujhe kabhi yaad hi naa kare._

_Daya- Iss mein tumhara accha kahan pe hai?_

_Sachin- Main Purvi se bahut pyaar karta hoon, sir. Woh chahti hai ki main uske shaadi ke har rasam mein uske saath rahoon. Aur jab main usse Dev ke karib jaate dekhunga toh mujhe bahut dard hoga. Main nahi dekh sakta usse kisi aur ke saath._

**_Everyone looked at each other after hearing him and Freddy had tears on his eyes._**

_Freddy- I am sorry, sir. Pata nahi kaise maine aapko galat samajh liya. _

_Pankaj- I am sorry, too, sir. Mujhe maaf kar dijiye._

_Sachin- Arre nahi. Tum dono yeh kya keh rahe ho?_

_ACP- Maine tumhe kuch kaha nahi, lekin mere mann mein bhi tumhare liye sawal the, Sachin. Humein bhi maaf kardo._

_Duo- Haan._

_Sachin- Aap sab yeh kya keh rahe hain? Mujhe bilkul bura nahi laga. Main jaanta hoon ki aap sabne kaise feel kiya hoga._

_Freddy- Lekin Sachin sir, aapne Purvi ko bataya kyun nahi aaj tak ki aap usse itna pyaar karte hain?_

_Sachin- Bata kar kya karunga, Freddy? Agar main usse batata toh humari dosti bahut pehle khatam ho jaati. Aur Purvi ke dil mein mere liye humdardi hoti nafrat nahi._

_Shreya- I am sorry. Maine kuch zyada hi bol liya._

_Daya- Nahi, Shreya. Tum sahi thi. I am proud ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho._

**_Shreya smiled lightly._**

_Sachin- Main muh dhoh kar aata hoon._

**_He went to the bathroom and all looked at each other._**

_ACP- Kya ho raha hai yeh? Kabhi socha nahi tha maine ki kabhi yeh din bhi aayenge._

_Abhijeet- Haan, sir. Kismat bhi kya cheez hai. Kisi ko pyaar mein khushiyan milti hai toh kisi ko sirf gham. Sachin ka pehla pyaar adhura keh gaya._

**_At the end of the day, everyone went home and Sachin also returned to his house._**

**_Tujh Bin Suraj Mein Aag Nahi Re, Tujh Bin Koyal Mein Raag Nahi Re_**

**_Chaandaniya Toh Barse, Phir Kyun Mere Haath Andhere Lagde Ne?_**

**_Tujh Bin Phaagun Mein Phaag Nahi Re, Tujh Bin Jaage Bin Jaage Nahi Re_**

**_Tere Bina O Mahiya, Din Dariya, Rain Jazeere Lagde Ne_**

**_Adhuri, Adhuri, Adhuri Kahani, Adhura Alvida_**

**_Yunhi Yunhi Reh Naa Jaaye, Adhure Saada._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Zyada sad toh nahi tha na? Agar tha toh i am sorry ki maine aapko dukhi kiya. I am sorry. Waiting for the answers..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed and sorry for the sad chapter._**

_**katiiy, DivaNims, JannatFairy, Ansha Di's Ananya, Guest NL, pari, Rajvigirl, .121, butterfly, crazyforpurvi, CIDans, and Guests- Thanks a lot again. And sorry to make you guys sad. Sorry, but this chapter is also sad. I don't wanna make you guys sad, but it's a part of the story. Intazaar karna hoga. And thank you for liking my story.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>At Purvi's House<em>**

**_Haldi went sadly and Purvi had tears on her eyes the whole day. Everyone noticed that and Neil and Chirag were curious thinking why didn't Sachin came. After eating the dinner, Neil and Chirag went to Purvi's room and she wiped her tears seeing them._**

_Neil- Purvi, kya hua hai tujhe? Tujhe toh bahut khush hona chahiye._

_Purvi- Main khush hoon, Dada. Bahut khush._

_Chirag- Jhut mat bolo. Aap khush nahi ho._

_Purvi- Chirag, tum abhi bachche ho. Tum nahi jaante kuch bhi._

_Neil- Chirag bachcha hai, lekin main tujhse bhi badha hoon. Bata mujhe, kya hua hai?_

**_She hugged him while crying. Neil and Chirag were shocked._**

_Neil- Kya hua, Purvi?_

_Purvi(crying)- Dada, maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki Sachin aisa niklega._

**_Neil and Chirag looked at each other. She got separated and Neil wiped her tears. She sat on the bed with both of them._**

_Neil- Kya kaha tune? Sachin...?_

_Purvi- Haan, Dada. Bhabhi hamesha sahi kehti thin. Sachin mere dosti ke laayak hi nahi hai. I hate him._

_Chirag- Bua, aap Sachin uncle ko hate mat karo. Woh aapko love karte hain._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Chirag- Haan._

_Neil- Chirag, kya keh rahe ho tum?_

_Chirag- Woh aapko pyaar karte hain issi liye toh hamesha aapke liye chocolates laate hain._

**_Purvi cried more hearing his innocent thought._**

_Neil- Purvi, bina rahe mujhe bata. Kya hua hai?_

**_Purvi told him about the Bureau's scene and Neil was shocked while Chirag was also sad. He didn't understand all of her words, but he felt bad seeing her._**

_Neil- Yeh kya keh hai tu, Purvi? Sachin aur aisa?_

_Purvi- Haan, Dada. Maine bhi kabhi sapne mein socha nahi tha._

_Neil- Something is not right. Sachin aisa kabhi nahi kar sakta._

_Purvi- Aapko mujh par yakeen nahi kya, Dada?_

_Neil- Pura yakeen hai mujhe tujh par, lekin jitna tujh par hai utna hi Sachin par bhi hai. He can't do all this._

_Purvi- Agar aapko mujhe par yakeen nahi hai toh aap kisi bhi CID officer ko puch sakte hain._

_Neil- Purvi, i think Sachin jaan bhuj kar yeh kar raha hai._

_Purvi- Sab kuch toh jaan bhuj kar hi kiya hai usne. I really hate him, Dada. Mujhe usse apna best friend kehne mein bhi sharm aati hai._

_Neil- Purvi, i think tum galat kar rahi hai. Tu jaanti hai ki Sachin aisa nahi hai._

_Purvi- Ab jaa kar jaan gayi hoon main usse._

_Neil- Thik hai. Main tera point of view badal nahi sakta, lekin itna zaroor bata sakta hoon ki Sachin kabhi aisa nahi kar sakta._

_Purvi- Dada, aap..._

_Neil- Tu bahut thak gayi hogi. So jaa. Chirag, chalo._

**_Neil and Chirag went from there and Purvi cried again. The next_ _day,_ _Sachin was going to the Bureau and saw Chirag outside a market. He looked if someone is beside him, but he didn't saw anyone. He parked the car beside and went to him. Sachin smiled, but Chirag became sad seeing Sachin._**

_Sachin- Arre, Chirag. Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho, Beta?_

_Chirag- Uncle, mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni hai._

_Sachin- Tum mujhse naraz ho kya?_

_Chirag- Haan, bahut._

_Sachin- Lekin kyun? Maine aisa kya kar diya?_

_Chirag- Aapne meri Bua ko bahut rulaya hai._

**_Sachin understood him._**

_Sachin- I am sorry, Chirag._

_Chirag- Sorry, mujhse nahi Bua ko boliye._

_Sachin- Kya woh bahut rohi?_

_Chirag- Haan. Bahut zyada. Maine Bua ko aise rote huye kabhi dekha nahi tha. Aapne unka dil tod diya._

_Sachin- I am really sorry._

_Chirag- Mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni._

**_Chirag went from there and Sachin tried to talk to him, but then saw Neil. He was about to go, but Neil saw him._**

_Neil- Sachin, ruko._

**_Sachin stopped and Neil came to him with Chirag. Sachin didn't looked at him, so he smiled lightly._**

_Neil- Pata tha mujhe ki tum aise ho, lekin yeh pata nahi tha ki itna zyada ho._

_Sachin- Dada, mujhe der ho raha hai. Main..._

_Neil- Koi der nahi ho raha hai tumhe. Jhut mat bolo._

_Sachin- Main jhut nahi bol raha hoon, Dada._

_Neil- Accha toh mere aankhon mein dekh kar baat karo na._

_Sachin- Dekhiye, main acche se keh raha hoon._

_Neil- Main bhi acche se keh raha hoon._

_Sachin(turning)- Kya hua?_

_Neil(holding his hand)- Chalo, mere saath._

_Sachin- Kahan?_

_Neil- Chalo._

**_Neil pulled Sachin and Chirag to a coffee shop, which was near where they were._**

_Sachin- Dada, kya hai yeh sab?_

_Neil- Mujhe tumse ek zaroor baat karni hai aur tum mujhse jhut nahi bol paahoge. Main sab jaanta hoon._

_Sachin(turning to another side)- Kya jaante hain, aap?_

_Neil- Yehi ki tumne Purvi ko kabhi uss nazar se dekha hi nahi hai._

**_Sachin turned to him and Chirag was listening to them carefully._**

_Sachin- Kya matlab hai aapka?_

_Neil- Tum itne samajhdaar toh ho hi ki tum meri baat acche se samajh sako._

_Sachin- Pata nahi aap kya kehni ki koshish kar rahe hain, lekin maine Purvi se dosti sirf issi liye kiya tha taaki main apne saansaarik zarooratein pure kar sakoon._

_Neil- Ooh, really? Sachin, kya waisa sochne wale insaan ka chehra aisa hota hai?_

_Sachin- Chehre pe kya hota hai? Chehre dekh kar andaaza lagana bewakufi hai._

_Neil- Sachin, main tumse badha hoon. Tumse zyada maine iss duniya ko dekha hai. You are right. Chehre dekh kar andaaza lagana bewakuri hai, lekin main itna bhi bewakuf nahi hoon ki tumhe pehchan naa sakoon._

_Sachin- Aapki problem kya hai, Dada?_

_Neil- Agar tumhare mann mein aisa kuch hota toh tum abhi bhi mujhe Dada nahi kehte._

_Sachin- Aapne hi toh kaha na ki aap mujhse badhe hain?_

_Neil- Haan, kaha tha. Aur sach kaha tha._

**_Sachin was trying to escape and Chirag was noticing all that._**

_Sachin- Dekhiye, mujhe jaana hai. Aapke karan mujhe der ho raha hai._

_Neil- Thik hai. Lekin jaate jaate mujhe mera ek sawal ka jawab de ke jaaho._

_Sachin- Main zaroori nahi samajhta._

_Neil- Zaroori hai, Sachin._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Jaldi boliye._

_Neil- Kya tum Purvi se pyaar karte ho?_

_Sachin(shocked)- Pyaar?_

_Neil- Haan, pyaar. _

_Sachin- Naaa..._

_Neil- Jhut bolne ki koshish bhi mat karna._

_Sachin- Chehte kya hain aap? Aapki Behen koi Rajkumari nahi hai._

_Neil- Chahe tum jo bhi kehlo, lekin sach yehi hai ki tum Purvi se pyaar karte ho._

_Sachin- Nahi karta main kisi se pyaar._

_Neil- Main kisi ki baat nahi kar raha hoon. Main Purvi ki baat kar raha hoon._

_Sachin- Pur... Purvi se pyaar... (hardly) Nahi karta main usse pyaar._

_Neil- Pata nahi tumne usse kal woh sab kyun kaha, lekin main yeh toh jaanta hi hoon ki tumne ussi ke liye kaha hoga._

_Sachin- Main itna accha nahi hoon ki kisi se liye aisa kuch karoon._

_Neil- Kitne acche ho aur kitne nahi, yeh tum mujhse pucho. I know you. Lekin ek baat, Purvi agar kabhi tumse mili toh usse acche se baat karna. Usne tumhe sabse zyada dosti wala pyaar kiya hai. Kal se ek pal bhi bina rohe baithi nahi hai. Agar tum usse khush dekhna chahte ho toh usse kuch mat kehna. _

_Sachin- Kya main jaa sakta hoon?_

_Neil- Haan, lekin ek aur baat._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Neil- Purvi ne toh tumhe bulaya hi hai, lekin main bhi apni Behen ki shaadi mein tumhe bula raha hoon. Agar aa sako toh aana._

_Sachin- No, thanks. Main nahi aane wala._

_Neil- Bulana mera kaam hai. Aana ya naa aana tumhari marzi._

**_Sachin went from there and Neil turned to Chirag, who was staring at him._**

_Neil- Kya hua?_

_Chirag- Daddy, aap sahi ho. Sachin uncle Bua se pyaar karte hain._

_Neil- Jaanta hoon, Chirag. Sab kuch b__ahut acche se jaanta hoon, lekin main kya karoon? Agar itni jaldi Purvi ki shaadi nahi ho rahi hoti toh main Sachin se haan kehlvaata, lekin ab woh haan keh kar kya karega? Shaadi toh honi hi hai._

_Chirag- Daddy, kya hum kuch nahi kar sakte?_

_Neil- Nahi. Bahut der ho gayi hai. _

**_Chirag hugged him with tears and he sighed._**

_Neil- Aise rote nahi hain, Chirag. Strong ho na tum?_

**_Chirag shook his head and he wiped his tears. Neil was also sad. After that, they went from there. When they came outside they saw Sachin crying in his car. They looked at each other and got tears on their eyes. Chirag was only 6 and he was too little to understand the meaning of love, but it was too painful, that he was actually crying. Sachin was not only Purvi's best friend, he was Chirag's friend too. Neil and Sachin were also like brothers. Neil picked up Chirag seeing him crying and went from there. After a while, Sachin got a phone call._**

**_On Phone_**

_Sachin(wiping the tears)- He... Hello._

_Shreya- Sir, kahan hain aap?_

_Sachin- Main... Woh... Main bas aa raha hoon._

_Shreya- Ro rahe hain kya?_

_Sachin- R... Ro? Nahi toh. Kyun rohunga main?_

_Shreya- Purvi ki yaad aa rahi hogi aur kya?_

_Sachin- Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. I am coming. _

_Shreya- OK._

**_He wiped all of this tears and fixed his face while looking at the mirror and went from there. Days passed very sadly and Sachin, Neil, Chirag and all the CID officers were sad, but they couldn't do anything. Dev and Purvi got married and they were really happy. They were happy to get each other in their lives and Neil and Chirag were also happy seeing them. But Priya was over than happy. Sachin didn't go to the wedding, but others went just for Purvi. Purvi was still expecting him to come as she somewhere was thinking Sachin can never do that. Neil knew about that, but didn't say anything. After some days of wedding, Purvi came to the Bureau. Everyone became shocked, but Sachin and Shreya was not there yet. She was looking completely different. She was in sky blue colored saree with sindoor and mangalsutra. Meanwhile, Sachin entered and saw Purvi from back. He smiled thinking it's Shreya. Everyone became more shocked to see him smiling._**

_Sachin- Kya din aa gaye hain? Aaj tak jis Shreya ko sky blue color pasand nahi tha aaj woh wohi rang ka sari pehn kar aayi hai. Aur woh bhi Bureau mein. Not bad._

**_Purvi heard him and turned. He became shocked seeing her. He looked at her from top to bottom and she was just staring at him. He got tears seeing her in that situation and entered inside. Everyone became sad seeing Sachin's face and Purvi was confused to see them._**

_Purvi- Kya hua? Aap sab mujhe dekh kar khush nahi hain kya?_

_Daya- Nahi, nahi. Aisi koi baat nahi hai._

**_Shreya turned her head to another side and Sachin was standing while facing the wall. Sachin was crying silently and Shreya had tears seeing him._**

_Abhijeet- Aaho na baitho._

**_Abhijeet pulled out a chair for her and she was confused. _**

_Purvi- Sir, main... Actually, main yahan aap sabse alvida kehne aayi thi._

_Freddy- Alvida?_

_Pankaj- Tum kahin jaa rahi ho, kya?_

_Purvi- Tumhe pata nahi hai kya? Main America jaa rahi hoon._

_Abhijeet- Kya tum CID ka kaam chodna chahti ho?_

_Purvi- Chahti toh nahi hoon, lekin pata nahi main kab India aahungi. Agar aahungi toh yeh kaam zaroor karungi._

_Nikhil- Kya jaana zaroori hai?_

_Purvi- Zaroori hai issi liye toh jaa rahi hoon varna main aap sabko chod kar kahin nahi jaana chahti._

_Freddy(sadly)- Humein pata nahi tha ki Dev tumhare liye hum sabse pyaara hai._

_Purvi- Aisa nahi hai, sir. Main unse pyaar karti hoon._

**_Sachin hardly control himself and went to the bathroom without showing his face to Purvi. She became confused seeing him. Shreya also turned and looked at her._**

_Shreya- Mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum itni selfish ho. Mujhe toh laga tha ki meri dost Purvi, sabke baare mein sochti hai. But i was completely wrong._

_Purvi- Kya keh rahi ho, tum?_

_Shreya- Agar tumne humara pyaar dekha hota toh humein aise chod kar nahi jaati. Lekin tumhe toh apna pyaar chahiye. Dev chahiye tumhe. Dev ke liye tumne hum sabka dil tod diya._

_Purvi- Shreya, please aisa mat kaho. Tumne bhi pyaar kiya hai. Tum jaanti ho ki agar hum kisi se pyaar karte hain toh hum unke bina nahi keh sakte. Main bhi Dev se pyaar karti hoon, bahut pyaar._

_Shreya- Thik hai, agar itna hi pyaar hai toh yahan kyun aayi ho? Hum sab tumhe bhul chuke the, lekin tumne yahan aa kar humari yaadein taaza kar diya._

**_Everyone became shocked seeing Shreya and Purvi had tears on her eyes._**

_Purvi- Mujhe pata nahi tha ki main aap sabke liye problem ban gayi hoon. Sachin ne mujhe woh sab kaha aur maine phir bhi socha tha ki shayad usne aisa kahin na kahin mere hi liye kiya hoga. Lekin yahan toh sirf woh hi nahi sab mere dushman ban gaye hain. I am sorry._

**_She turned to go, but Sachin came in front her._**

_Sachin- Agar jaana hi hai toh sabko khush karke jaaho. Inn sabko dosh mat do. _

_Purvi- Ab kya chahte ho tum?_

_Sachin(seriously)- Chaha toh tumhe tha, lekin kya karoon? Kismat mein hi nahi likha hai._

**_Everyone looked at him surprisingly and Purvi became angry._**

_Purvi- Tumhara yeh sapna kabhi pura nahi ho sakta. Meri shaadi ho chuki hai aur suhagraat bhi. Aur ek baat bata hi deti hoon main tumhe. I am not a virgin anymore._

**_Everyone became shocked and Sachin turned to another side hearing her._**

_Purvi- Kya hua? Yakeen nahi hua? Bura lag raha hoga tumhe ki ab main kisi aur ki ho gayi hoon?_

**_Sachin looked at her hardly._**

_Sachin- I don't care ki tum kya ho. Main bas apna paisa lena chahta hoon._

_Purvi- Kaunsa paisa?_

_Sachin- Wohi jo tumne aaj tak khayal hai. _

_Purvi- Matlab tum chocolates ke paise mang rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Haan, sahi socha tumne._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Batao, kitna hua hai?_

_Sachin- Let me think... Uhhhhh... 1000 toh ho hi gaya hai._

_Purvi- 1000 na? Thik hai._

**_She tried to get her purse, but it was not with her._**

_Sachin- Kya hua? Purse bhi romance karte karte bed pe hi bhul aayi kya?_

**_She looked at him._**

_Purvi- Ruko. Main abhi tumhe 2000 deti hoon. Intazaar karo._

**_She went from there and Sachin looked at everyone. All were shocked._**

_Shreya- Sir, yeh sab kya kar rahe hain aap?_

_Sachin- Shreya, main nahi chahta ki Purvi ko kabhi bhi yeh lage ki maine uske liye hi yeh sab kiya hai. Main chahta hoon ki woh mujhse nafrat kare._

_Daya- Lekin kyun?_

_Sachin- Sir, aapne dekha na usse? Kitni acchi lag rahi thi woh sindoor aur mangansutra mein. Main chahta hoon ki woh hamesha aise hi rahe. Mera kya hai? Main toh kal bhi marr sakta hoon. Dev ek business man, woh Purvi ko hamesha khush rakhega. Ab toh usse yahan ke jaise din raat criminal pe aage piche bhagna bhi nahi padhega. I am happy ki uski shaadi ho gayi._

_Abhijeet- Lekin Sachin, kya tum usse acche se vidaa nahi kar sakte?_

_Sachin- Nahi, sir. Mujh mein itna himmat nahi hai aur main nahi chahta ki uske parivaar mein koi problem ho. Woh keh rahi thi ki Dev ka parivaar kuch acche nahi hain. Aise mein agar woh hamesha mujhe yaad karke mujhe phone karegi ya phir kuch bhi karegi toh usse wahan problem ho sakti hai._

_Shreya- Kya aapko uske saamne natak karne mein problem nahi hoti?_

_Sachin- Hoti hai. Lekin maine inn dino mein khud ko control karna shikh liya hai. Main toh bas yehi chahta hoon ki woh jahan bhi rahe hamesha khush rahe. _

_Pankaj- Lekin sir, aap toh usse pyaaaa..._

**_He stopped seeing Purvi at the door. She was in tears and everyone turned to see what Pankaj is seeing. Sachin wiped his tears quickly, but it was already too late. Purvi had already saw tears on his eyes._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Maine rulaya toh nahi na? I hope not. I am sorry if i did. Mere aankhein bhar aaye the jab Chirag ro raha tha toh. :(_**

**_Please review._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

_**JannatFairy, Guest NL, Duo shreya, Rajvigirl, katiiy, butterfly, Ansha Di's Ananya, loveabhi, CIDans, DivaNims, Amrutha, Aqira, nav, urooj qureshi 121, data and Guests- Thank you very much to all of you. Sorry for bringing tears into your eyes.**_

**_Guest- I totally understand what you are saying and you are somehow right. You are right that Purvi would definitely love Dev more than others. But you are wrong too. You have told me in my last story that you think Bipana, SachVithebest and i are the same. This is not true. Only Nimisha knew the relations between us, but you forced me to tell everyone. Bipana meri cousin hai aur SachVithebest meri friend. Hum sab jab bhi story likhte hain toh hum ideas share karte hain aur saath mein likhte hain. Aur issi liye hum sabke stories pudhke tumhe yeh lagta hai ki hum sab ek hi hain. Hum ek nahi hain. I hope you understand and thank you for the review._**

**_kashaf Titli- I can understand the situation. Mere saath bhi aisa hota hai. So you don't need to be sorry. Thank you for the review._**

_**Hope yeh chapter utna sad nahi hoga jitna pichle kuch chapters the.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Purvi came in and stood in front him. He turned to another side.<strong>_

_Sachin- Kahan hai mera paisa?_

**_She made him turned, but he didn't looked at her._**

_Purvi- Mere taraf dekho, Sachin._

_Sachin- Nahi._

_Purvi- Maine kaha mere taraf dekho._

_Sachin- Nahi dekhna hai mujhe kisi ko?_

_Purvi- Dekho matlab dekho._

**_He looked at her and she hit him on his chest. _**

_Purvi- Ab yeh mat kehna ki mujhe tumhe marne ka haq nahi hai. Pura haq hai mujhe tumhe marne ka. Kya socha tumne ki tum ek hi ho jisse mein har din raat yaad karungi? Nahi! Yahan pe aise bahut hain jinke bina main adhuri hoon._

_Sachin- Mujhe samajh mein nahi aa raha ki tum kya keh rahi ho._

_Purvi- Bahut acche se jaante ho tum ki main kya keh rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Dekho Purvi, mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni._

_Purvi- Lekin mujhe karni hai. Tum mere liye mujhse aise baat kar rahe ho na?_

_Sachin- Nahi. Aur kyun karunga main tumhare liye yeh sab?_

_Purvi- Kyunki tumne mujhe sachche dil se dost maanna hai._

_Sachin- Main wo..._

_Purvi- Jhut bolne ki koshish bhi mat karna. Maine sab sun liya hai._

_Sachin- Tumne jo sunna woh sab galat hai. _

_Purvi- Itna sab hone ke baad bhi tum jhut bolne ki koshish kar rahe ho? Mujhe kahin na kahin lagta tha ki tum aisa nahi kar sakte aur main sahi thi. Tum kabhi mujhe uss nazar se dekh hi nahi sakte._

**_She hugged him and everyone smiled, but Sachin was just too confused to do any thing. He hardly wrapped his one arm around her and tears were on both of their eyes. Purvi got separated and looked at him._**

_Sachin- I am sorry. Main nahi chahta tha ki tumhe kabhi problem ho._

_Purvi- Problem toh tumne create kar diya tha mere liye._

_Sachin- Maine?_

_Purvi- Haan. Tumhare wajah se main kabhi khush reh nahi paayi. Dev kitna parishan rehte hain mujhe dukhi dekh kar._

_Sachin- Dev tumse bahut pyaar karta hai na?_

_Purvi- Haan, bahut. Jitna woh karte hain utna toh shayad main bhi unse nahi karti._

_Sachin- Tum bahut lucky ho, Purvi. Kaash sabki kismat tumhari jaisi hoti. _

_Purvi- Woh baat toh hai. Bhagwan ne khud meri kismat aisi banayi hai._

**_She smiled and he smiled lightly seeing her. Shreya came to them and Purvi looked at Sachin seeing her._**

_Shreya- I know tum kya soch rahi ho, lekin main kya karoon? Sachin sir tumhare liye yeh sab kar rahe the aur tum inhe dosh de rahi thi toh main khud ko rok nahi paayi. Ab tum hi dekho na. Sachin sir hamesha humare saamne hote hain issi liye humein unki har cheez dekhiye deti hai. Lekin tum kahin dino se nahi aayi thi toh humein tumhara dukh nahi dikha. Kya tum mujhe maaf kar sakti ho?_

_Purvi- Shreya, tumhe maafi mangne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. I can understand._

_Shreya- Thank you._

**_Purvi smiled and Shreya smiled._**

_All- Sorry, Purvi._

**_Purvi smiled at them so all of them smiled. Purvi spent 2-4 hours with everyone, but Sachin's eyes were only on her. He was keep looking at her from top to bottom. He smiled in front her, but he was completely broken from inside. Purvi said bye to everyone and came to Sachin. He smiled for her and she also smiled._**

_Purvi- Sachin, i am sorry._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi maine gusse mein aa kar kya kya bol diya and specially uss tappad ke liye._

_Sachin- It's OK, Purvi. Tumhe sorry kehne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Lekin main ek baat kehna chahta hoon._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Tumne... Woh virgin...Tumhe woh nahi kehna chahiye tha. Main toh tumhara dost hoon. I can understand, lekin sab tumhare dost nahi hote. _

_Purvi- Mujhe bahut zyada gussa aa gaya tha toh pata nahi maine kya bol diya. I am sorry for that._

_Sachin- Ab se woh kisi ko mat bolna._

_Purvi- Kaha toh na ki sorry. Ab gussa mein keh diya toh keh diya. Waise bhi maine sach hi kaha hai._

_**Sachin looked at her surprisingly.**_

_Purvi- Tum mere dost ho issi liye bata rahi hoon. _

_Sachin- Main ek ladka hoon aur tum ek ladki._

_Purvi- Who cares? I know ki yeh private hai, lekin galati se muh se nikal gaya toh main kuch nahi kar sakti._

_Sachin- America mein agar apne bachon ki naamkaran karogi toh mujhe zaroorat bulana._

**_She smiled._**

_Purvi- Of course, yaar. Main tumhe kaise bhul sakti hoon. In fact, naam bhi main tumse puch kar hi rakhungi apne bachchon ke._

_Sachin- Agar saara kaam main karunga toh Dev kya karega? Sirf bachche hi banayega ya..._

_Purvi- Sachin, chup karo._

_Sachin- Bura laga?_

_Purvi- Huh..._

_Sachin- Agar usse koi bhi bura kehta hai toh tumhe bahut bura lagta hai?_

_Purvi- Haan. Bahut bura lagta hai. Bahut pyaar karti hoon main apne Dev se. Issi liye toh khud ko rok nahi paayi uss raat._

_Sachin- Phir se wohi baat. Sharm hai bhi ya nahi?_

_Purvi- You are right. Mujhe thoda sa toh sharm aani chahiye. I am sorry._

_Sachin- OK._

_Purvi- Waise main toh kehti hoon ki tum bhi shaadi kar hi lo._

_Sachin- Nahi kar sakta._

_Purvi- Uss ladki ko bhul jaaho. Ab toh uski shaadi bhi ho gayi ho, nahi?_

_Sachin- Haan, shaadi ho gayi uski. Aur woh bahut khush hai. Main bhi bahut khush hoon usse itna khush dekh kar._

_Purvi- Lagta hai tum usse bahut zyada pyaar karte ho?_

_Sachin- Maine aaj tak kabhi kisi se itna pyaar kiya hi nahi hai._

_Purvi- Mujhse bhi zyada pyaar karte ho usse?_

_Sachin- Haan?_

_Purvi- Kya tum mujhse zyada uss ladki se pyaar karte ho._

_Sachin- Haan. Main iss Purvi se zyada usse pyaar karta hoon._

_Purvi- Uska naam bhi Purvi hi hai kya?_

_Sachin- Haan, jisse main pyaar karta hoon uska naam Purvi hai._

_Purvi- Hoon nahi tha! Ab tumhe aage badna hoga. Tum ab hamesha sirf uske baare mein nahi soch sakte. Woh toh ab kisi aur ki ho gayi hai. Ab tumhe usse bhulna hoga._

_Sachin- Kabhi nahi, Purvi. Main apni Purvi ko kabhi bhul nahi sakta._

_Purvi- Woh kabhi tumhari thi hi kahan? Agar tumne usse waqt rehte hi i love you keh diya hota toh shayad aaj woh tumhari hoti, lekin aisa kuch nahi hua._

_Sachin- Pata hai mujhe, lekin woh hamesha mere dil pe hi rahegi. Mere dil se usse koi nikal nahi sakta. I love my Purvi._

_Purvi- OK, thik hai. Tumhe jo karna hai karo, lekin please kabhi dukhi mat rehna._

_Sachin- Kyun? Main jaisa bhi rahoon tumhe kya?_

_Purvi- Yaar, kitni baar kehni padhegi mujhe that i love you._

_Sachin- Purvi, please. Phir se i love you mat kehna._

_Purvi- Ho haan. Tumhe i love you kehne ka haq toh sirf tumhari Purvi ko hai. Main toh sirf tumhari dost hoon. Dosti wala pyaar bhi nahi kar sakti main._

_Sachin- Ab tum dukhi mat hona._

_Purvi- Dukhi kyun nahi hongi main? Kal main America jaa rahi hoon aur tum ho ki yeh sab keh rahe ho._

_Sachin- Tum kal hi jaa rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Haan, kyun?_

_Sachin- Itni jaldi?_

_Purvi- Ab meri fikar ho rahi hai? Kal tak toh tumhe koi fark nahi padhta tha na?_

_Sachin- Tum jaanti ho ki main natak kar raha tha._

_Purvi- Itna natak kiya na tumne. Tumhe toh acting try karna chahiye tha. CID officer kyun ban gaye?_

_Sachin- What do you mean by CID officer kyun ban gaye? Main chahta tha toh ban gaya? Tumhe kya problem hai?_

_Purvi- Koi problem nahi hai mujhe. Accha hua ki tum CID officer ho._

_Sachin- Accha nahi hai, yaar. Agar main CID officer naa hota toh main Purvi ko apni dil ki baat zaroor batata._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi main kab marunga. Kal bhi mar sakta hoon. Main usse vidwa nahi banana chahta._

_Purvi- Woh baat toh hai, lekin tum abhi marne nahi wale._

_Sachin- Tum yeh kaise keh sakti ho?_

_Purvi- Arre yaar, abhi toh bahut kuch hona baaki hai. Agar tum abhi marroge toh kahani aage kaise badhegi?  
><em>

_Sachin- Kaunsi kahani?_

_Purvi- Arre Sachin aur Purvi ki kahani._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Dekh na, agar tumne Purvi se sachcha pyaar kiya hai na toh woh tumhe zaroor milegi._

_Sachin- Nahi mil sakti ab woh mujhe. _

_Purvi- Kahin tum bhi aur ladke ki tarah usse kisi aur ka jhootha mat samajna._

_Sachin- Kya tumhe main aisa insaan lagta hoon?_

_Purvi- Lagte nahi ho. Main jaanti hoon ki tum aise nahi ho. Aur waise bhi pyaar mein aisa waisa kuch nahi hota. Pyaar ka matlab hamesha woh sab toh nahi hota na?_

_Sachin- Huh._

_Purvi- Accha, chalo. Ab main chalti hoon._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

_Purvi- Arre yaar, tum thik hai kaise keh sakte ho? Ek hug toh banta hai na?_

_Sachin- Arre woh..._

**_Before he could speak further, she hugged him tightly. Everyone saw that and became shocked. He also wrapped his arms around her with closed eyes. They got separated and smiled. _**

_Sachin- Purvi, aage se mujhe hug mat karna._

_Purvi- Ab yeh mat kehna ki tumhe hag karna ka haq bhi sirf uss Purvi ko hai. Jalan ho rahi hai mujhe usse. Uske karan main apne dost ko ek hug tak nahi kar sakti._

_Sachin- Yaar, Dev yeh sab dekhega toh woh kya sochega? Tum iski nazar mein buri ban jaahogi._

_Purvi- Sachin, tum hadh se zyada soch rahe ho. Dev humare baare mein jaante hain. Woh jaante hain ki main tumse dosti wala pyaar kitna karti hoon._

_Sachin- Dev thik hai, lekin uska parivaar ka kya?_

_Purvi- Haan, parivaar walon ko bura lag sakta hai, lekin woh humein kab dekhenge?_

_Sachin- Tum acchi bahu nahi ho, yaar._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Apne hi parivaar ke saath chhal kar rahi ho tum._

_Purvi- Sachin, mere mann mein paap nahi hai. Mujhe nahi lagta ki main ek buri bahu hoon._

_Sachin- OK, thik hai. Ab jaaho._

_Purvi- Itni jaldi kyun hai tumhe?_

_Sachin- Main tumhare liye hi bol raha hoon. Tumhe packing bhi toh karni hogi na?_

_Purvi- Woh toh hai. Accha thik hai. Main chalti hoon, lekin tum kal mujhe vidaa karne toh aahoge na?_

_Sachin- Nahi._

_Purvi- Kyun, yaar?_

_Sachin- Main tumhe dur jaate huye nahi dekh sakta._

_Purvi- Yeh sentence apni Purvi ke liye rakho. Yeh sirf love birds ke bich mein hi accha lagta hai doston mein nahi._

_Sachin- Main nahi aa sakta kal._

_Purvi- Agar tum nahi aahoge toh humein dost aaj se khatam._

_Sachin- Yaar, yeh kya keh rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Waise bhi tum hi humari dosti khatam karne pe lage huye the._

_Sachin- Agar tum chahti ho toh main aahunga._

_Purvi- Thanks. OK, bye._

**_She again hugged him and went from there. He smiled seeing her and everyone came to him. He turned to them with a smiley face, but with tears on his eyes._**

_Daya- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi, sir. Purvi bahut khush hai. Uski khushi ko kisi na nazar naa lage._

_Shreya- Purvi toh khush hai sir, lekin kya aap khush hain?_

_Sachin- Of course khush hoon main. Kyun nahi honga? Agar Purvi khush hai toh main bhi hoon._

_Abhijeet- Hum kuch nahi keh sakte, Sachin. Lekin itna kehna chahta hoon ki zindagi mein kabhi bhi haar mein maanna. Woh gayi toh kya hua? Bhagwan ne sabke liye ek na ek ko banaya hota hai._

_Sachin- Ji, sir._

**_He smiled and everyone looked at each other._**

**_The Next Day, At Airport_**

**_Dev, Purvi, Dev's family, NeYa were at the airport and Sachin was also there. Neil was looking at Sachin._**

_Purvi- Sachin, meri baat suno._

_Sachin- Haan, bolo._

_Purvi- Dekho, ab main yahan tumhare saath nahi hongi toh tum please apna khayal rakhna. _

_Dev- Purvi, tum bhi hadh karti ho. Sachin bachche nahi hain. Tumse badhe hain. Mere umar ke hain woh._

_Sachin- Haan, Purvi. Please meri itni fikar mat karo._

**_Dev smiled seeing him. Dev's parents didn't liked Purvi talking to Sachin._**

_Purvi- Accha, ab mujh tumpe barosha nahi hai. Maine aur Dev ne decide kiya hai hum tumhare liye ladki dhundenge._

_Sachin- Yaar, tum jaanti ho ki main sirf..._

_Purvi- Pata hai, pata hai. Lekin ab woh tumhare pas nahi aa sakti toh kam se kam tum toh aage badh sakte ho na? Dekho, Sachin. Tumhe usse yaad karke kuch milne wala nahi hai. _

_Sachin- Purvi, pehla pyaar ko koi bhi aise hi nahi bhula sakta._

_Dev- Sahi kaha aapne, Sachin. Lekin Purvi ki baat bhi sahi hai._

_Sachin- Ab aap bhi..._

_Dev- Kabhi saath naa chodne ka wada liya hai maine Purvi se. Main har cheez mein uska saath dunga._

**_Dev wrapped his arm around Purvi's shoulder and Sachin turned to another side. All looked at him and Priya was looking at him confusingly._**

_Dev- Sachin, kya hum thodi der ke liye baat kar sakte hain?_

_Sachin(turning)- Haan, boliye na._

_Dev- Yahan nahi._

_Purvi- Kahin mere baare mein toh..._

_Dev- Tumhare baare mein hi hai._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Dev- Aisa kuch nahi hai. Sachin, can we?_

_Sachin- OK._

**_Dev and Sachin went little far and Purvi started talking to Neil and Priya. Priya was more interested in looking at Sachin and Dev. Dev's parents were also judging Purvi._**

_Sachin- Ji, boliye._

_Dev- Mujhe aaj ek baat pata chal gayi._

_Sachin- Kya...? Matlab?_

_Dev- Sachin, Purvi ne mujhe sab kuch bataya hai. Main sab jaanta hoon ki aapne Purvi ke liye kya kiya hai._

_Sachin- Main kuch samjha nahi. Aap kya kehna chahte hain?_

_Dev- Main yeh kehna chahta hoon Sachin ki aapne ek bahut badhi galti ki hai._

_Sachin- Galti? Kaisi galti?_

_Dev- Purvi ko apni dil ki baat naa bata kar. Agar aap usse pehle hi bata deti ki aap usse kitna pyaar karte hain toh woh mujhse shaadi kabhi karti hi nahi._

_Sachin- Aap yeh keh kya rahe hain?_

_Dev- Main sab jaanta hoon, Sachin. Aapne Purvi ke liye aaj tak jo bhi kiya woh sirf wohi kar sakta hai jo Purvi se hadh se zyada pyaar karta ho._

_Sachin- Aap shayad bhul rahe hain ki hum dost hain. Aur ab Purvi aapki biwi hai. Aapko sharm aani chahiye._

_Dev- Iss mein sharm ki koi baat hi nahi hai, Sachin. Main jo keh raha hoon, sach keh raha hoon. Aur aap isse jhutla nahi sakte._

_Sachin(turning to another side)- Dekhiye, aapko koi galat fahmi huyi hai. Main jisse pyaar karta hoon woh aapki biwi nahi hain._

_Dev- You are right. Aap meri biwi Purvi se nahi apni best friend Purvi se pyaar karte hain. _

_Sachin- Main apko kaise samjhau ki yeh sab..._

_Dev- Jhut nahi bol raha hoon main. Aap darte hain Purvi ko saamne dekhne se. Aapko yeh lagta hai ki aap usse dekh kar khud ko rok nahi paayenge._

_Sachin- Shayad aapko meri aur Purvi ki dosti pasand nahi hai issi liye yeh sab keh rahe hain._

_Dev- Mujhe aapki aur Purvi ki dosti pe koi shak nahi hai._

_Sachin(turning back to him)- Accha, thik hai. Maan liya maine ki main Purvi se pyaar karta hoon. Haan, karta hoon main usse pyaar. Bahut pyaar karta hoon. Kya kar sakte hain aap? Kuch nahi. _

_Dev- Wohi toh main keh raha hoon, Sachin. Main ab kuch nahi kar sakta. Agar mujhe shaadi ke pehle yeh sab pata hota toh main kabhi Purvi se shaadi karta hi nahi._

_Sachin- Dekhiye, Dev. Jo hona hota hai woh ho kar rehta hai. Main khush hoon ki Purvi ko aap milene hain. Aap usse har khushi de sakte hain._

_Dev- Sachin, main apse ek wada chahta hoon._

_Sachin- Wada?_

_Dev- Haan._

_Sachin- Kaisa wada?_

_Dev- Agar kal jaa kar mujhe kuch ho gaya toh aap Purvi ka khayal rekhenge._

_Sachin- Aapko kya ho sakta hai?_

_Dev- Sachin, furute mein kya hoga yeh koi nahi bata sakta. Dekhiye, main bhi Purvi se bahut pyaar karta hoon. Agar mujhe kuch bhi ho gaya toh aap please..._

_Sachin- Aap yeh kaisi baatein kar rahe hain? Aapko kuch nahi hoga. Kya ho sakta hai aapko?_

_Dev- Pata nahi. Bahut ajeeb si feeling ho rahi hai. Aisa lag raha hai jaise kuch bura hone wala hai._

_Sachin- Aisa kuch nahi hoga. Aap bas jaayiye aur apni Purvi ke saath zindagi khushi ke saath bitaiye._

_Dev- Main toh Purvi se saath khushi ke saath reh lunga, lekin aap kya karenge? Ho saake toh Purvi ko bhulna. I know it's hard, but not impossible. Dubara bhi pyaar ho sakta hai insaan ko._

_Sachin- Aap meri chinta mat kijiye. _

_Dev- Aapne mujhse wada nahi kiya hai, Sachin._

_Sachin- Wada, Dev. Agar kabhi bhi Purvi ko kisi ki saath ki zaroorat hogi toh main uske saath rahunga._

_Dev- Thanks a lot._

_Sachin- Lekin please, aap bhi Purvi ko kabhi yeh mat pata chalne dena ki main usse... I mean..._

_Dev- Kabhi nahi pata chalega usse._

_Sachin- Thank you._

**_Dev smiled and hugged him. He also did the same._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kuch toh hone wala hai, guys. Agar kisi ne sahi guess kiya toh main chapter jaldi update kar dungi. As you already know that it's time for Dev to die. How do you think will this occur? How will he die? What will happen to him within a day? Any guesses? Waiting for it...<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- I really don't have time to thank u by your name, but still. Thanks a lot those who reviewed.**_

_**The reason behind Dev's death is really silly. I don't know many about things about India, so if u don't like anything or think that i shouldn't write anything like that, then please tell me. I want to learn many things from u.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After a while, Purvi felt bored.<strong>_

_Purvi- Dev, ab kitna waqt hai?_

_Dev- 15 minutes._

_Purvi- OMG! Aap ghar pe toh keh rahe the ki hum late ho rahe hain aur abhi bhi 15 minutes hain?_

_Dev- Mujhe laga tha ki tum aur ladkiyon ki tarah late karogi toh maine bol diya. Lekin tumne koi makeup nahi kiya toh main kya kar sakta hoon?_

**_Sachin smiled seeing him. Neil looked at him and he also smiled._**

_Purvi- Dev, chaliye na ice cream khake aate hain._

_Dev- Tumhe abhi ice cream khani hai?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Dev- OK, chalo._

_Purvi- Main bahar jaana chahti hoon._

_Dev- 15 minutes mein kahan jaayenge hum?_

_Purvi- Yahin bahar ice cream wala hai. Dekhiye, aaj mera yahan antim din hai. Please!_

_Dev- Thik hai._

_Dev's Mother- Lekin Dev, abhi toh..._

_Dev- Maa, aap chinta mat kijiye. Hum abhi aate hain._

_Purvi- Chalo, Sachin._

_Sachin- Main?_

_Dev- Haan, chaliye._

_Sachin- Nahi, woh main..._

_Purvi- Agar tumhe lagta hai ki tum humein disturb karoge toh aisi koi baat nahi hai. Come on._

**_She held his hand and Dev smiled seeing Sachin. Dev's parents and Priya gave Purvi a look, but she didn't care. They went outside and the person with ice cream was on the opposite side._**

_Dev- Woh toh wahan hai._

_Sachin- Aap yahin rukiye, main le ke aata hoon._

_Purvi- Aare itni gaadi chal rahi hai yahan. Thodi der baad jaana._

_Dev- Humare pas waqt hi kahan hai, Purvi? Chalo, agar tum ice cream khana chahti hi ho toh main le ke aata hoon._

_Purvi- Dev, aap..._

**_It was already too late. He was already on the road. SachVi looked at each other and smiled seeing his love. _**

_Sachin- Tum sach mein bahut lucky ho, Purvi._

_Purvi- Woh toh main hoon, Sachin. You know, kabhi kabhi main bhul jaati hoon ki main ab kisi aur ke ghar par hoon. I mean Dev kabhi mujhe aisa feel karne dete hi nahi hain. Har waqt hassate rehte hain. Sach mein, Sachin. Shayad maine pichle janm mein koi bahut accha kaam kiya hoga jo mujhe Dev mil gaye._

_Sachin- Hmm..._

_**Dev got 3 ice creams and he was returning in hurry as they were being late. Meanwhile, a truck was coming toward him in really high speed. SachVi became shocked seeing it and Purvi shouted, but he didn't listen. Sachin also shouted, but he didn't heard his voice. Purvi tried to run to him, but Sachin held her hand.**_

_Purvi- Sachin, chodo mujhe._

_Sachin- Purvi, pagal mat banno. _

_Purvi- Sachin, Dev..._

**_Sachin moved his first step toward the road and the truck hit Dev and the truck went over him. Purvi was just too shocked and Sachin didn't know what to do. Meanwhile, Priya came outside to call them and became shocked seeing all of that. Sachin turned his head to another direction seeing the parts of Dev's body and Purvi became unconscious. Sachin held her and Priya went inside while crying. All of them came outside and became shocked seeing the scene. Dev's mother saw Purvi in Sachin's arms and became angry. Neil came to SachVi and looked at Purvi._**

_Neil- Sachin, yeh kya hua?_

_Sachin- Dada, abhi waqt nahi hai. Purvi behosh ho gayi hai Dev ko aise apne aankhon ke saamne marta dekh._

_Neil- Tum isse hospital le kar jaaho._

**_Meanwhile, Priya came to Sachin and slapped him tightly on his cheek._**

_Priya- Sab teri wajah se hua hai? Aaj mera bhai tera wajah se marra hai. Tu jahan bhi jaata hai wahan hamesha galat hota hi hai. Agar tu nahi aata toh aaj yeh hota hi nahi._

_Sachin- Bhabhi, maine kya kiya hai?_

_Priya- Kaun hai Purvi teri? Sirf dost hi toh hai na? Shaadi ke baad bhi picha nahi choda tune uska._

_Dev's Father- Priya, tu isse dosh mat de. Dost teri nanad mein hai. Woh hi iske saath chipak rahi thi._

_Dev's Mother(crying)- Yahan mera beta mar gaya hai aur aap sab iss Purvi ki baat kar rahe ho?_

**_Sachin looked at her._**

_Neil- Sachin, tum Purvi ko le kar abhi jaaho._

**_Sachin picked Purvi up into his arms and went from there. Neil hardly handled the situation and Dev's mother was blaming Purvi for Dev's death._**

**_At The Hospital_**

**_After some hours, Purvi gained her senses and Sachin smiled seeing her. She looked at him and got up with a jerk. Sachin came to her._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tumhe aaram karna chahiye._

_Purvi- Sachin, Dev kahan hain?_

_Sachin- Purvi, pehle thoda aaram karlo._

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe batao ki mere Dev kahan hain._

_Sachin- Purvi, please tum..._

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe Dev ko dekhna hai. Woh mujhe aise hi chod kar nahi jaa sakte._

_Sachin- Haan, Purvi. Tum pehle aaraam..._

_Purvi- Sachin, please. Mujhe Dev se milna hai._

_Sachin- Tum ab usse nahi mil sakti, Purvi._

_Purvi- Yeh tum kya keh rahe ho, Sachin?_

_Sachin- Purvi, tumhare saamne hi toh uss truck ne Dev ko..._

_Purvi- Sachin, tum woh keh rahe ho jo kabhi nahi ho sakta._

_Sachin- Purvi, aisa ho gaya hai. Dev ab humein chod kar jaa chuka hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, aisa ho hi nahi sakta._

_Sachin- Purvi, please sach ko samajhne ki koshish karo._

_Purvi- Yeh sach nahi hai, Sachin._

_Sachin- Yehi sach hai, Purvi. Dev ab humare pas nahi hai._

**_Purvi fell on the floor while crying and Sachin sat on his knee in front _**

_Purvi- Sachin, please keh do ki yeh sab juth hai. Dev ne hamesha mere saath rehne ka wada kiya hai._

_Sachin- Jaanta hoon, Purvi. Lekin sach yehi hai ki..._

**_She looked at him and he was also in tears. He kept his hand on her shoulder and she hugged him tightly while crying. He hugged her back and he also cried. After a while, she got separated and got up._**

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe ghar jaana hai._

_Sachin- Lekin doctor ne kaha hai ki..._

_Purvi- Sachin, please._

_Sachin- OK, thik hai._

**_Purvi ran from there and Sachin went behind her. Both of them reached Dev's house and Purvi ran toward the main door, but before she could enter inside, Dev's mother stopped her. NeYa were also there comforting Dev's parents._**

_Dev's Mother- Tu andar nahi aayegi._

_Purvi- Maa, aap yeh kya keh rahi hain? Yeh mera ghar hai. _

_Dev's Mother- Nahi hai ab yeh tera ghar._

_Purvi- Maa, yeh aa..._

_Dev's Mother- Mat keh mujhe Maa. Nahi hoon main teri Maa. Tera ab iss ghar se koi naata nahi hai._

_Purvi- Maa, main aapki bahu hoon. Main Dev ki patni hoon._

_Dev- Jab Dev hi nahi raha toh uski biwi ka yahan kya kaam?_

**_Purvi turned to Sachin with tears and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder._**

_Dev's Mother- Teri wajah se aaj mera beta mere pas nahi hai. Galati ki maine uski baat maan kar. Uski shaadi tujhse karva kar._

_Neil- Bas kijiye. Purvi ne kuch nahi kiya hai._

_Priya- Aap toh apni Behen ka hi saath denge na? Agar yeh ice cream khane ko nahi kehti toh yeh kabhi hota hi nahi._

_Purvi- Bhabhi, mujhe uss waqt kya pata tha ki aisa kuch ho jaayega. Agar mujhe pata hota toh main aisa kabhi nahi karti._

_Sachin- Dekhiye, iss mein kisi ki galti nahi hai. Aap log Purvi ko dosh dena band kariye._

_Dev's Father- Dekho, humein nahi pata ki tumhara Purvi se kya naata hai, lekin itna jaante hain ki tumhe iss sab mein bolne ka koi haq nahi hai._

_Dev's Mother- Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain? Iss Purvi ne humare Dev ko dhoka diya hai. Shaadi uske saath kiya, lekin sab kuch iske saath hota hai iska._

**_It was enough for Purvi and she couldn't hear anything more than that, so she just ran from there. Sachin went behind her._**

_Neil- Main ab tak iss liye chup tha kyunki aap Priya ke apne hain, lekin aap logon ne hadh kardi. Aap logon ne Purvi pe shak kiya hai. Sachin aur Purvi ek bahut acche dost hain. Aap logon ko koi haq nahi banta uss pe shak karne ka._

_Priya- Jo dekha hai wohi kaha hai humne. Iss mein galat kya hai?_

_Neil- Yahan Dev marr gaya hai aur tum mujhse lad rahi ho? Aap sab Purvi ko dosh de rahe hain? Dev marr gaya toh kya hua? Purvi phir bhi aap logon ki bahu hai. Aur yeh sach kabhi badal nahi sakta. Agar aap logon ne apna Beta khoya hai toh usne bhi apna pati khoya hai._

_Dev's Mother- Aap jo bhi kaho, lekin aapki Behen ab humari bahu nahi hai. Woh humare Bete ko toh kha gayi. Ab hum nahi chahte ki uske wajah se koi aur bhi marr jaaye._

_Neil- Agar aisi baat hai toh main bhi apni Behen aap logon ke ghar pe rehne nahi dunga. Uska Bhai abhi bhi zinda hai._

_Priya- Aap aisa kuch nahi karenge. Jo ladki apne ghar walon ko khush rakh nahi sakti uss ladki ko main apne ghar pe nahi rehne de sakti._

_Neil- Priya, aaj mujhe khud pe sharm aa rahi hai ki maine tumse shaadi ki. Ki tum mere Bete ki Maa ho._

_Dev's Father- Yahan Purvi ki baat ho rahi hai Priya ki nahi._

_Neil- Agar kal main marr gaya toh kya aap log Priya ko yeh kahenge ki usne mujhe khaya? Nahi! Nahi bolenge aap log kuch bhi kyunki yeh aapko Beti jaisi hai._

_Dev's Father- Dev aur Purvi ki shaadi ko toh kal hi ek hafta hua hai aur aaj hi..._

_Dev's Mother- Pata nahi kis din maine shaadi ke liye haan keh diya tha._

_Neil- Aap log bas itna bataiye ki kya aap sab Purvi ko apni bahu maan rahe hain ya nahi._

_Dev's Mother- Nahi. Jab Beta hi nahi raha toh Bahu kis kaam ki? Aur woh bhi woh bahu jisne mere Bete ko khaya ho._

_Neil- Toh thik hai. Aaj ke baad nahi aayegi meri Behen yahan. _

**_Neil went from there._**

**_On The Other Hand_**

**_Purvi was running on the sidewalk and Sachin was behind her. She was crying and Sachin finally caught her._**

_Sachin- Purvi, hua kya hai tumhe? Apne baare mein naa sahi toh kam se kam humare baare mein toh socho._

_Purvi- Kya sochu main, Sachin? Kuch bacha hi nahi hai ab meri zindagi mein sochne ke liye. Dev nahi hain toh main bhi nahi jee sakti. Mujhe marna hai._

_Sachin- Pagal ho gayi ho tum? _

_Purvi- Haan, pagal ho gayi hoon main. Sachin, kal hi mere shaadi ko ek hafta ho gaya aur aaj hi main vidwa bhi ho gayi. Tumne toh kaha tha ki agar main Dev se shaadi karungi toh main kabhi vidwa nahi hongi. Main hamesha khush reh paahungi._

_Sachin- Tab mujhe kya pata tha ki yeh sab ho jaayega?_

_Purvi- Sachin, please mujhe jaane do. Main nahi jee sakti ab aur._

_Sachin- Purvi, Dev ne tumse bahut pyaar kiya hai. Tum hi socho, agar tum yeh sab karogi toh usse kaisa lagega. Uski aatma kabhi shant nahi ho paayegi._

_Purvi- Toh main aur kya karoon, Sachin?_

_Sachin- Ghar chalo._

_Purvi- Mera koi ghar nahi hai._

_Sachin- Dev ke parents ne mujhe galat samjha toh kya hua? Neil Dada abhi bhi hain._

_Purvi- Nahi, Sachin. Priya bhabhi mujhe wahan nahi rakhengi._

_Sachin- Arre kaise nahi rakhengi? Woh tumhara ghar hai._

_Purvi- Mera ghar tha, Sachin. Lekin ab mera ghar woh nahi hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, please. Dekho, agar tum Dev ko aur hum sabko khush dekhna chahti ho toh please pagal mat banno. Ghar chalo._

_Purvi- Nahi, Sachin. Main Dev ke bina nahi jee sakti._

_Sachin(with anger)- Toh tumhe kya lagta hai ki main tumhare bina jee paahunga?_

**_She became shocked hearing him._**

_Purvi- Kya kaha tumne? Phir se bolo._

_Sachin- Kuch nahi. _

_Purvi- Sachin, tum kehna kya chahte ho?_

_Sachin- Purvi, tumhare liye main aur Priya Bhabhi toh kuch nahi honge, lekin kya Neil Dada aur Chirag bhi kuch nahi hain?_

_Purvi- Sachin, main..._

_Sachin- Purvi, ghar chalo. Neil Dada ke ghar. Agar Dev ke parents tumhe apni Bahu nahi maante toh tum wahan nahi reh sakti._

_Purvi- Sachin, Priya bhabhi..._

_Sachin- Neil Dada hain na?_

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_At NeYa's House_**

**_Neil was calling SachVi, but they were not picking up the call. Meanwhile, someone belled the door. He opened the door thinking it's Priya and he was really angry. But they were SachVi. He smiled seeing Purvi and hugged her. Purvi cried and Neil was also in tears._**

_Neil- Purvi, rona band kar. Tera Dada abhi tak marra nahi hai. Aur jab tak main hoon na tu kabhi akeli nahi ho sakti._

_Purvi(crying)- Dada, Dev..._

_**She cried more and Neil looked at Sachin. All had tears on their eyes. Meanwhile, Priya came there with Chirag and Neil turned to another side. Priya looked at SachVi angrily and Chirag became confused seeing Purvi.**_

_Chirag- Bua, aap gayi nahi? Aap toh jaane wali thi na Dev Mama ke saath humein chod kar?_

**_Purvi looked at him. She started crying more and Chirag became shocked._**

_Priya- Zyada natak karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Jiske liye tumne mere Bhai ko marra tha ussi ke ghar pe jaa kar ussi ke saath raho. Mere hote huye tum iss ghar mein wapas nahi aa sakti._

_Neil- Priya muh sambhalte baat karo. Purvi iss ghar ki Beti hai. Aur jab tak main yahan hoon, woh kahin aur nahi jaayegi. Apne sasural bhi nahi jaayegi._

_Priya- Agar woh rehne denge tabhi toh rahegi na apne sasural mein?_

_Neil- Agar woh log haath jod kar bek mangenge na tab bhi main apni Behen ko uss ghar mein rehne nahi dunga. Ek Dev hi toh tha woh isse pyaar karta tha. Ab toh woh bhi marr gaya._

_Priya- Issi ke wajah se marra hai mera Bhai._

_Neil- Kya kiya hai isne?_

_Priya- Agar yeh ice cream khane ki zid nahi karti toh aaj mera Bhai zinda hota._

_Neil- Iss mein kisi ki koi galti nahi hai. Aur Dev tumhara Bhai nahi hai._

_Priya- Purvi bhi toh aapki Behen nahi hai._

**_All became shocked hearing her._**

_Purvi- Bhabhi, main yahan nahi rahungi, lekin bhul kar bhi yeh mat kahiye ki main Dada ki Behen nahi hoon._

_Priya- Maine sach hi kaha hai, Purvi. Tum Neil ki asli Behen nahi ho._

_Neil- Priya, Purvi meri hi Behen hai._

_Priya- Jhut mat boliye. Aapne mujhse kaha tha ki Purvi ko aap ek Mandir se utha kar laaye the._

_Neil- Maine Purvi ko 22 saal se paala hai. Jab woh ek saal ki thi tab se. Aur tum keh rahi ho ki woh meri Behen nahi hai?_

_**It was just too much for Purvi to hear all that. She fall on the floor and all became shocked. Neil ran to her and kept her head on his lap.**_

_Neil(shaking her)- Purvi, aankhein kho. Tu meri hi Behen hai. Main sirf tera Dada hoon, Purvi. Please apne aankhein khol._

**_Chirag ran to the kitchen and brought a glass of water. Sachin dropped some water on her face, so she slowly opened her eyes and saw everyone crying except Priya. Neil hugged her and Priya went from there._**

_Neil- Purvi tu meri Behen hai. Humare Maa Baba ek hi hain._

_Purvi- Dada, main ab yahan reh kar aapko aur rulana nahi chahti. Aap mere Dada na ho kar bhi kabhi aapne mujhe yeh ehsas hone nahi diya ki aap mere Dada nahi hain. Mere ab iss duniya mein koi nahi hai. Nahi de sakti main kisi ko bhi khushi. Main yahan nahi reh sakti. Main nahi chahti ki aapko hamesha Bhabhi ki baatein sunni padhe. Mujhe jaane dijiye. Ab mera iss duniya mein kuch nahi raha._

_Neil- Purvi, dekh. Agar tu mujhe apna Dada nahi samajhti toh mera kehna kuch nahi hai, lekin maine aaj tak tujhe sachche dil se Behen maana hai. Maine kabhi aisa socha hi nahi hai ki tu meri Behen nahi hai. Behen nahi Beti hai tu meri._

_Purvi- Issi liye toh keh rahi hoon, Dada. Main aapko aur dukh nahi de sakti. Mere kismat mein khushi nahi likhi hai. Zindagi mein pehli baar kisi se be-intehaan pyaar kiya tha, lekin ab toh woh bhi mere pas nahi hai. _

_Neil- Toh kya tere liye hum sab kuch nahi hain?_

_Purvi- Aisa mat kahiye, Dada. _

_Neil- Dekh, Purvi. Agar tujhe yahan reh kar Priya ki baatein nahi sunni hai toh tu Sachin ke ghar pe reh. Dekh, woh tera dost hai. Tu uspe yakeen kar sakti hai._

_Sachin- Haan, Purvi. Tum ab se mere ghar par rahogi._

_Purvi- Nahi, Sachin. Main tumhare ghar par reh kar tumhari zindagi aanshuon mein badal dena nahi chahti._

_Sachin- Meri zindagi mein toh aanshu hi aanshu hain, Purvi. Agar tum mujhe yakeen karke mere ghar par rahogi toh mujhe bahut khushi hogi._

_Chirag- Bua, aap Sachin Uncle ke saath raho. Woh aapko kitna pyaar karte hain... Woh aapka kitna khayal rakhte hain._

_Purvi- Chirag, mere liye yeh sab itna aasaan nahi hai, Beta._

_Chirag- Bua, please. Agar aap hum sabko khush dekhna chahti ho toh uncle ke saath jaaho._

_Neil- Haan, Purvi. Chirag sahi keh raha hai. Agar tu Sachin ke saath rahegi toh tujhe koi dosh nahi dega._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Agar aap sab yehi chahte hain toh main yehi karungi._

_**All wiped their tears.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Batana mat bhulna ki kaisa laga?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N- JannatFairy, katiiy, Rajvigirl, anubhabmondal37, Ansha Di's Ananya, loveabhi, DivaNims, CIDans, kashaf Titli, asd, butterfly, Aadharshini, Guest NL, Guest- Thanks a lot for the reviews.**_

_**Guest- R u Nepali? But any ways, thanks a lot.**_

_**Sorry to make u all sad. I didn't mean it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 months passed, but nothing changed. Purvi had always been sorrow and Sachin always tried to make her happy, but always failed. They were at the same house, but they didn't talk to each other much. Sachin always tried to entertain her, but she never paid any attention to it. Neil and Chirag sometimes used to come to see Purvi.<strong>_

_**At Sachin's House**_

_**Purvi was making breakfast for both of them and Sachin came to her.**_

_Sachin- Purvi...!_

**_She just looked at him._**

_Sachin- Late ho rahe hain hum aur tum ho ki abhi tak yeh breakfast hi bana rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Sachin, tum kabse khud ko hum bolne lage?_

_Sachin- Main sirf khudi nahi tumhari aur meri, hum dono ki baat kar raha hoon. Aaj se tum bhi kaam pe jaa rahi ho._

_Purvi- Sachin, mera mann nahi hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, i know ki tum kya feel karti ho. Mujhe pata hai ki tum abhi tak Dev ki maut bhula nahi paayi ho. And i can totally understand that, lekin Purvi, hamesha aise hi toh nahi chal sakta na?_

_Purvi(with tears)- Toh main aur kya karoon, Sachin?_

_Sachin- Kaam pe chalo. Wahan pe Freddy aur Pankaj hain. Sab hain. Bahut maza aayega._

_Purvi- Sachin, meri zindagi toh ab aanshuon mein dubh chuka hai. Main maza lena bhul gayi hoon._

_Sachin- Purvi, please. Agar tum ghar pe hi rahogi toh tum kabhi Dev ko bhula nahi paahogi._

_Purvi- Sachin, main Dev se pyaar karti thi aur abhi bhi karti hoon. Woh mera pehla pyaar hain. Main kaise bhul sakti hoon unhe?_

_Sachin- Jaanta hoon main ki pehla pyaar ko bhulna kitna mushkil hota hai. _

_Purvi- Toh phir...?_

_Sachin- Purvi, main tumhare liye hi bol raha hoon. Agar tumne mujhe apna dost maanna hai toh please kaam pe chalo. _

_Purvi- Thik hai, Sachin. Main kal se jahaungi. Aaj maine kuch kiya bhi nahi hai. Kal se jaahungi main. Tum ACP sir ko bol dena._

_Sachin- Maine already bol diya hai. _

_Purvi- Thank you... Ab tum table pe jaake baitho, main breakfast deti hoon._

**_He went to the dining table and sat down. She brought him the breakfast and she also sat down. Both of them were eating and Sachin remembered something._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Haan?_

_Sachin- Ek sawal tha. Puchoon?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Bahut ajeeb sa sawal hai. Tum galat mat samajhna, thik hai?_

_Purvi- Main galat kyun samjhungi? Bolo na._

_Sachin- Tumhe kabhi menstruation period nahi hota?_

**_She became confused hearing his question._**

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh..._

_Sachin- I am sorry. I know mujhe yeh nahi puchna chahiye tha. Sorry!_

_Purvi- Nahi, Sachin. Actually, tumne mujhe yaad dila diya. Mujhe shaadi ke baad kabhi aisa hua nahi hai. Pehle toh regular hota tha._

_Sachin- Tum bahut kamjoor bhi ho gayi ho. I think tumhe ek baar hospital jaana chahiye._

_Purvi- Ab yeh kya baat huyi? Main itni si baat ke liye hospital nahi jaa sakti. Kabhi kabhi aisa hota hai._

_Sachin- Nahi, Purvi. Tum bahut patli ho gayi ho._

_Purvi(smiling)- Sachin, tumhe dekh kar log kahenge ki tum mujhse pyaar karte ho. Meri itni fikar mat karo._

_Sachin- Karta hoon toh kahenge hi na?_

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Arre main tumhara dost hoon. Agar main tumse pyaar nahi karunga toh aur kaun karega?_

_Purvi(holding his hand)- Sachin, thank you._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Agar aaj tum naa hote toh pata nahi main zinda bhi hoti ya nahi._

_Sachin- Purvi, maine kuch nahi kiya hai. Shayad Bhagwan ne yehi chaha tha._

**_He smiled and she also smiled lightly. He was happy to see her smiling after many days._**

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi, i think tumhe ek baar hospital jaana hi chahiye._

_Purvi- Sachin, aisi koi baat nahi hai. Maine Dev ke jaane ke baad se acche se khaya nahi hai issi liye mujhe time pe woh nahi hua. Ek do din mein jo jaayega. Tum bhi kya ladkiyon ki tarah tension le rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Please, Purvi. Mere liye. Aaj ke baad main tumhe force nahi karunga, lekin please aaj..._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Agar tum chahte ho toh main chahungi. Tumne mere liye itna kuch kiya hai toh..._

_Sachin- Ab jaldi breakfast khate hain. Uske baad hospital jaayenge hum._

_Purvi- Arre, tum kyun jaahoge? Main jaa sakti hoon._

_Sachin- Purvi, i don't trust you. Main bhi saath chahunga._

_Purvi- Accha, thik hai._

**_He smiled and they ate their breakfast._**

**_At Hospital_**

**_Sachin was sitting outside the room on the bench. He was really worried thinking about Purvi._**

_Sachin(in mind)- Main aisa kya karoon ki Purvi pehle jaise ban jaaye? Maine har koshish karke dekh liye, lekin kabhi usse khush nahi rakh paaya. Dev ke jaane ke baad se bahut patli bhi ho gayi hai. Kuch khati bhi nahi hai. Hey Bhagwan, agar aapko kisi ko dukh dena hi hai toh mujhe dijiye, lekin Purvi ko aise mat rakhiye. Main usse pehle ki kaisi dekhna chahta hoon. Main apni dost ko wapas mang raha hoon, aapse. Please, Purvi ki zindagi mein khushi bhar dijiye._

**_After a while, the doctor came out of the room with Purvi. Sachin came to them, but Purvi's eyes were teary. The doctor looked at both of them and became confused. _**

_Sachin- Doctor, kya hua? Purvi thik toh hai na?_

_Doctor- Ji, woh thik toh hain, lekin aapko ab unka aur bhi khayal rakhna hoga._

_Sachin(confused)- Main kuch samjha nahi. Acche se boliye na._

_Doctor- I think Purvi aapko khud batayengi._

_Sachin- Main..._

_Doctor- Congratulations!_

**_The doctor went from there and he looked at Purvi. She was really crying and he moved close to her._**

_Sachin(keeping his hand on her head)- Purvi, kya hua?_

_**She hugged him tightly and cried at loud. He was shocked and everyone at the hospital looked at them. He wrapped his arms around her.**_

_Sachin- Purvi, pehle batao toh. Kya hua hai tumhe?_

**_She got separated and looked at him. He wiped her tears and both of them sat on the bench._**

_Sachin- Batao._

_Purvi- Sachin, kya main itni buri hoon ki Bhagwan mujhe itni badhi sazaa de rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Aisa kyun keh rahi ho? _

_Purvi- I am pregnant, Sachin._

_Sachin(shocked)- What?_

_Purvi- Aisi zindagi se accha toh main marr jaati, Sachin._

_Sachin- Purvi, please marne ki baat mat karo._

_Purvi- Main aur kya karoon, Sachin? Mere andar Dev ka bachcha hai aur Dev hi mere saath nahi hain. _

_Sachin- Kya tum sach mein pregnant ho?_

_Purvi- Haan. Kaash maine uss raat khudko roka hota toh aaj yeh hota hi nahi. Lekin kya karoon, main Dev se pyaar hi itna karti hoon ki main nahi rok paayi khudko unki hone se._

_Sachin- Purvi, tumne kuch galat nahi kiya hai. Uss sab mein tumhara pura haq tha._

_Purvi- Lekin ab main kya karoon, Sachin? Main iss bachche ko kiska naam doon?_

_Sachin- Purvi, i think humein yeh baat Neil Dada ke saath discuss karni chahiye._

_Purvi- Isse kya hoga? Dev ke parents mujhe apni bahu nahi maante._

_Sachin- Lekin ab maanna hoga unhe. Tumhare andar unka khoon hai. Kaise nahi maanyenge woh tumhe apni bahu?_

_Purvi- Lekin, Sachin...?_

_Sachin- Hum Neil Dada ke pas chalte hain. Aaj woh kaam pe gaye nahi honge. Aaj Sunday hai. Chalo._

**_He held her hand and pulled her from there._**

**_At NeYa's House_**

**_It was Sunday, so all were at the house. Priya was cooking the lunch while Neil was teaching Chirag how to do his homework._**

_Chirag- Daddy, thodi der baad karte hain na homework._

_Neil- Dekho, Chirag. Agar yeh homework aaj hi khatam ho gaya toh kal hum Purvi se milne jaa paayenge. Aur agar aaj hi khatam nahi kiya toh agle hafte hi jaa paayenge._

_Chirag- Daddy, dheere boliye. Mommy sun legi._

_Neil- Bhagwan ne kaan diye hain. Agar sunti hai toh sunne do. Main nahi darta usse._

_Chirag- Daddy, Mommy Bua ko itna hate kyun karti hai?_

_Neil- Kuch log aise hi hote hain, Chirag. Unhe kisi ki acchaiyan nahi dikhti. Lekin tum toh aise nahi ho. Issi liye jaldi jaldi homework karo._

_Chirag- OK._

_**They continued with the homework. After a while, someone belled the door. Neil opened the door and smiled seeing SachVi. But Purvi was with tears, so he became worried.**_

_Neil- Arre Purvi, kya hua tujhe? Ro kyun rahi hai?_

**_She hugged him and Chirag also came to them. Priya also came there and became surprised seeing SachVi._**

_Priya- Tum dono? Tum dono yahan kyun aaye ho?_

_Chirag- Mommy, Bua kitni dino baad aayi hain, gussa mat karo na._

_Priya- Chirag, tu chup kar. Apne baap jaisa banne ki koshish mat kar._

**_Chirag turned his turned to another direction._**

_Purvi- Bhabhi, hummm..._

_Priya- Mujhe Bhabhi bulane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Main nahi hoon tumhari Bhabhi._

_Neil- Priya, badtameezi ki ek hadh hoti hai. Aur tum aaj kal sab hadhyen paar kar rahi ho._

_Priya- Aapko toh hamesha se main buri aur apni yehi Behen hi sahi lagti hai. Iss mein nayi baat kya hai?_

_Sachin- Bhabhi, please. Hum yahan ek serious baat karne aaye hain._

_Neil- Tum dono andar aaho._

**_Neil pulled SachVi inside and Chirag smiled. Priya gave all of them her evil type look_**

_Neil- Priya, inn dono ke liye kuch bana ke laaho._

_Priya- Main kisi ki maid nahi hoon. _

_Neil(to SachVi)- __Batao, kya baat karni hai?_

_Sachin- Dada, bahut badhi problem ho gayi hai._

_Neil- Lekin hua kya hai?_

_Sachin- Aaj hum hospital gaye the._

_Neil- Arre, kyun? Kya hua hai? Tum dono thik toh ho? Purvi, tu,,,,,,_

_Purvi- Main thik hoon, Dada._

_Sachin- Dada, pata nahi main yeh baat kaise kahoon, lekin yeh baat karna bahut zaroori hai._

_Neil- Haan toh bolo na._

**_Sachin looked at Priya and she was looking at them curiously._**

_Neil- Aise logon se darne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Yeh tumhara hi ghar hai aur main tum dono ka Dada hoon. Bolo, kya baat hai?_

_Sachin- Dada, Purvi... Pregnant hai._

**_Chirag became confused, but NeYa became shocked._**

_Priya- Chhi chhi chhi! Main yeh sunne se pehle marr kyun nahi gayi?_

_Neil- Priya, muh sambhalke baat karo. Tum jaaho yahan se._

_Priya- Kyun jaahungi main? Yeh mera ghar hai._

_Neil- Agar nahi jaana hai toh chup chap sunno. Waise bhi tumhe inn dono ko galat samjhne se zyada karna toh aata nahi hai._

_**She gave him a look, but he didn't care.**_

_Neil(to Sachin)- Lekin Sachin, yeh kaise ho sakta hai? _

_Purvi- Dada, Sachin thik keh raha hai. Main Maa banne wali hoon._

**_Chirag smiled hearing that and came to her._**

_Chirag- Bua, aap Behen laane wali ho? Aapko pata hai main kab se Daddy ko bol raha hoon ki mujhe Behen chahiye, lekin koi mujhe Behen deta hi nahi hai. Thank you._

**_He kissed on her cheeks._**

_Neil- Chirag, tum andar jaa kar apna homework karo._

_Chirag- Lekin Daddy..._

_Neil- Maine kaha na?_

**_Chirag nodded and went to the room with his homework._**

_Neil- Main kuch samjha nahi. _

_Priya- Iss mein naa samajh ne wali kaunsi baat hai? Ab agar do log ek hi ghar mein do mahine tak rahenge toh iska hi paap hoga iske pet mein._

**_Purvi broke down and she started crying while covering her face with her palms. It was enough for Neil to see Purvi like that. He gave Priya a tight slap and Chirag was seeing all that from the stair._**

_Priya- Aapne iske liye mujhe thappad marra?_

_Neil- Agar maine yeh bahut pehle kar diya hota toh aaj yeh din nahi aata._

_Priya- Nahi rehna hai mujhe ab iss ghar mein. Rakhiye apne iss veshya Behen ko._

_Neil- Agar tum yahan se nahi gayi toh aaj tumhara mere haath se marna teh hai._

**_Priya ran out of the house while crying. Purvi hardly controlled herself._**

_Purvi- Yeh galat hai, Dada. Bhabhi ko rokiye._

_Neil- Usne tujhe itna kuch kaha aur tu keh rahi hai ki main usse rokoon? Main mar jaahunga, lekin main usse wapas lene nahi jaahunga._

_Purvi- Lekin Dada, woh..._

_Neil(holding her face)- Purvi, tu itni acchi kaise ho sakti hai? Woh maafi ki laayak nahi hai. Jab usse apni galti ka ehsaas ho jaayega toh khud aayegi._

_Purvi- Lekin Dada, Chirag ka kya?_

_Neil- Woh mera Beta hai. Uss mein mere sanskar hain._

_Sachin- Dada, woh..._

_Neil- Nahi, Sachin. Agar koi Purvi ko kuch bhi kahega toh main usse bardaas nahi kar sakta. Chahe woh meri biwi Priya hi kyun na ho._

**_Purvi hugged him and Sachin smiled with tears. Chirag was crying seeing all the scenes._**

_Neil- Ab mujhe acche se bata._

_Purvi- Dada, mere andar Dev ka bachcha hai. _

_Neil- Lekin woh toh shaadi ke ek hafte mein hi..._

_Purvi- Yehi toh gunah kiya maine, Dada. Agar maine khudko kuch aur din rok liya hota toh aaj yeh sab hota hi nahi._

_Neil- Iss mein teri koi galti nahi hai. Dev tera pati tha. Aur yeh gunah nahi hai. Tum dono ek dusre se pyaar bhi toh bahut karte the._

_Purvi- Dada, main Dev ke iss nishani ko janm dena chahti hoon, lekin ab main kya karoon? Woh log toh mujhe apni Bahu bhi nahi samajhte._

_Neil- Lekin abhi tere andar uss ghar ka chirag hai toh unhe tujhe Bahu maanna hi hoga. Unhone tujhe jo bhi kaha hai usse soch kar toh main tujhe unke saamne bhi jaane nahi dena chahta, lekin abhi situation bahut badal gaya hai._

_Sachin- Haan, Dada. I think Purvi ko ek baar wahan jaa kar unn logon ko batana chahiye iss sabke baare mein._

_Neil- Haan, hum abhi chalenge._

_Sachin- Lekin, hum Chirag ko yahan akele nahi chod sakte._

_Neil- Woh gaadi mein hi rahega._

**_Chirag ran to the room while wiping his tears. Neil went to get him and SachVi looked at each other. Sachin wiped her tears._**

_Sachin- Chinta mat karo. Jab tak Neil Dada hain kuch bhi galat nahi ho sakta._

_Purvi- Sachin, thank you. Pata nahi maine pichle janm mein kya kiya tha. Itne gham ke saath saath khushi bhi mil rahi hai. Agar tum aur Neil Dada mere zindagi mein nahi hote toh shayad main rote rote marr jaati._

_Sachin- Maine kitni baar kaha hai ki rona band karo. Dekho, tum iss bachche ko janm dena chahti ho na?_

_Purvi- Haan. Ab Dev toh mere saath nahi hain, lekin yeh toh rahega na hamesha mere pas?_

_Sachin- Issi liye ab tumhe rona nahi hai. Hamesha hasna hai. Hamesha khush rehna hai. Tabhi jaa kar tum iss bachche ko janm de paahogi. Bachche ko janm dena koi aisi waise cheez nahi hai. Bahut energy chahiye hota hai iske liye._

**_She smiled lightly and Neil came with Chirag._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Toh... Kya socha? Kya hoga aage? Zaroor batana._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed. I don't have time to thank each of u by names. **_

**_Guest- I am also Nepali. What is your name?_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Dev's House<strong>_

_**Priya was telling Dev's parents about what happened and SachVi came with Neil. Purvi was standing between Neil and Sachin. She looked at both of them and both looked at each other.**_

_Neil- Purvi, tu chinta mat kar. Jo hoga accha hi hoga._

_Sachin- Don't worry._

**_She smiled lightly and Dev's mother stopped him at the door._**

_Dev's Mother- Ruko. Tum sab yahan nahi aa sakte._

**_Purvi again looked at Neil and Sachin. Priya came to them and gave all of them a look. Neil held Purvi's hand so she smiled lightly._**

_Dev's Mother(to Purvi)- Ab kya bacha hai iss ghar mein? Sab kuch toh chala gaya humara. Dev hi sab tha humara. Aur teri wajah se aaj woh..._

**_She cried and Purvi looked at Neil with tears._**

_Neil- Dekhiye, hum yahan serious baat karne aaye hain._

_Dev's Father- Jaante hain hum ki kya baat karni hai._

_Neil- Yeh toh aur bhi accha hai. Aap log jo bhi kahiye, lekin Purvi hamesha se aap hi ki Bahu thi aur aage bhi hai._

_Dev's Mother- Nahi hai yeh humari Bahu._

_Neil- Purvi, inhe bata ki sach kya hai._

**_She turned to Sachin and he nodded._**

_Purvi- Maa, main... Main Maa banne wali hoon._

**_Dev's mother slapped her in front all. Neil was really hyper and Sachin was also not less than him._**

_Sachin- Aapki himmat kaisi huyi Purvi par haath uthane ki?_

_Neil- Jo baat baith kar ho sakta hai usse aap itna badha kyun bana rahi hain?_

_Dev's Mother- Aapko kya lagta hai ki hum isse yahan rakhenge?_

_Neil- Rakhna hoga. Iske pet mein Dev ka bachcha hai._

**_She laughed._**

_Dev's Mother- Dev ka bachcha? _

_Sachin- Haan. Dev ka bachcha._

_Dev's Mother- Dev ka nahi tera paap hai iske pet mein._

**_Purvi went from there with tears and Chirag became shocked seeing her. She sat on the car._**

_Chirag- Kya hua, Bua? Aap ro kyun rahi ho?_

**_She hugged him and cried more. Chirag also cried seeing her._**

**_On The Other Hand_**

_Neil- Yeh aapne hadh kardi. Aapko sharm nahi aati aise baatein bolte huye?_

_Dev's Mother- Sharm kaisi? Jo sach hai woh sach hai._

_Sachin- Nahi hai yeh sach. Purvi ke pet mein Dev ka hi bachcha hai._

_Dev's Father- Jo insaan do mahine pehle marr gaya hai uska bachcha kaise ho sakta hai Purvi ke pet mein?_

_Neil- Ho sakta hai. Kyun nahi ho sakta?_

_Priya- Neil aap samajh kyun nahi rahe hain?_

_Neil- Priya, agar tumne ek lafz bhi kaha toh aaj tum marne wali ho._

**_Priya became quieted._**

_Sachin(connecting his palms)- Dekhiye, main jaanta hoon ki aap log kya soch rahe hain. Lekin sach yehi hai ki Purvi Dev ke bachche ko janm dene wali hai._

_Neil- Sachin, tumhe aise logon ke saamne apne haath jodne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Lekin Dada..._

_Dev's Mother- Tum log jo bhi keh lo, lekin main nahi maanti ki Purvi ke pet mein Dev ka bachcha hai. Do mahine ek hi ghar mein ek aadmi ke saath rahi hai woh. Kuch bhi ho sakta hai. Hum usse apna nahi sakte._

_Neil- Nahi sakte?_

_Dev's Father- Nahi._

_Neil- Toh thik hai. Nahi rahegi Purvi yahan. Main aur Sachin, hum dono hain uske saath._

_Dev's Mother- Tum dono ke wajah se hi toh yeh sab hua hai. Ek ne apni Behen ko ek aadmi ke saath rehne diya aur dusre ne ek vidwa ko pet se kar diya._

_Sachin- Bas! Bahut ho gaya. Agar aap logon ko lagta hai ki woh mera bachcha hai toh thik hai. Purvi ka bachcha mera hi bachcha hai._

_Neil(shocked)- Sachin, tum yeh kya keh rahe ho?_

_Sachin- Haan, Dada. Yeh sach hai ki Purvi ke pet mein mera bachcha nahi hai, lekin inn logon ke liya toh hai na? Agar inn logon ko aisa lagta hai toh thik hai. Main Purvi ko apnane ke liye taiyar hoon._

_Neil- Lekin woh...?_

_Sachin- Jaanta hoon ki woh naa kahegi, lekin aur koi rashta nahi bacha hai ab humare pas._

_Neil- Chalo._

**_They were about to go, but Priya called Neil._**

_Neil- Tumhare liye mere pavitra ghar mein koi jagah nahi hai, Priya. Jab tak tumhare Dimag se yeh gandi soch mit nahi jaati tum mere ghar pe mat aana._

_Priya- Aap Purvi ke liye..._

_Neil- Sirf Purvi ke liye nahi. Chirag ke liye bhi._

_Priya- Neil, main uski Maa hoon. Usse meri zaroorat hai._

_Neil- Nahi hai kisi ko tumhari zaroorat. Inn logon ko hoga. Tum yahin raho. Main nahi chahta ki tumhare kaaran Chirag ko galat sanskar mile._

**_Neil and Sachin went from there. Priya sat on the sofa while crying. Dev's parents looked at each other. Purvi controlled herself seeing Neil and Sachin. Chirag also wiped his tears. All of them went to Neil's House._**

**_At Neil's House_**

**_Neil and Sachin were trying to say something and Purvi was crying and lost in her own thoughts. Chirag was near her while holding her hand._**

_Neil- Purvi, humne kuch socha hai._

**_She didn't say anything. Chirag shook her, so she wiped her tears and looked at them._**

_Purvi- Haan?_

_Sachin- Humne kuch socha hai._

_Purvi- Ab kuch bhi soch ke kya faida, Sachin? Jo hona tha woh toh ho gaya._

_Neil- Purvi, tu... Main jaanta hoon ki tu nahi maannegi, lekin ab ek hi raasta hai._

_Purvi- Kaisa raasta, Dada?_

_Sachin- Shaadi._

_Purvi- Shaadi?_

_Neil- Tujhe shaadi karna hoga._

_Purvi- Dada, aap yeh keh kya rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Dada thik keh rahe hain, Purvi._

_Purvi- Main sirf aur sirf Dev se pyaar karti hoon._

_Neil- Jaante hain hum._

_Purvi- Toh phir yeh sab kyun rahe hain aap dono?_

_Neil- Kyunki ab yehi karna accha hai._

_Sachin- Mujhse shaadi karogi, Purvi?_

**_Chirag smiled and Purvi was totally shocked. She looked at Neil and he smiled._**

_Purvi- Yeh...?_

_Neil- Yehi thik hai, Purvi. Tu Sachin se shaadi karle._

_Purvi- Kabhi nahi, Dada. Jaanti hoon main ki aap log aisa kyun keh rahe hain, lekin main shaadi nahi kar sakti. Aur Sachin se toh bilkul bhi nahi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Sachin main tumse shaadi nahi karna chahti. Aur kar bhi nahi sakti. Paap nahi kar sakti main._

_Sachin- Yeh paap nahi hai, Purvi. Tumhare bachche ko main apna naam dunga._

_Purvi- Yeh bachcha Dev ka hai. Aur isse Dev ka hi naam milega. Tumhara nahi._

_Neil- Thik hai. Tu shaadi nahi karna chahti na?_

_Purvi- Kabhi nahi._

_Neil- Mat kar._

_Sachin- Lekin, Dada..._

_Neil- Sachin, main jaanta hoon ki tum kya chahte ho. Tum yehi chahte ho na ki Purvi ko koi kuch na bole?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Neil- Bina shaadi kare bhi tum dono saath reh sakte ho._

_SachVi- Kya?_

_Neil- Haan. _

_Purvi- Kya main yahan nahi reh sakti, Dada?_

_Neil- Yeh kaisa sawal hai, Purvi? Tera ghar hai yeh. Tu yahin rahegi._

_Sachin- Toh phir hum saath mein kaise...?_

_Neil- Agar Priya aayi toh Purvi tumhare saath rahegi kyunki mujhe pata hai ki woh kabhi badlegi nahi. Aur jab tak woh nahi aati Purvi yahin rahegi._

**_Chirag and Sachin smiled. Neil hugged Purvi. 2 months passed and Purvi was with Neil and Chirag. Priya never returned home. Chirag used to miss her, but Purvi was like his mother now. Sachin sometimes used to come there. _**

**_At Neil's House_**

**_Purvi was making Chirag ready for school and Sachin came. All of them smiled seeing him._**

_Sachin- Kya chal raha tha?_

_Neil- Kya? Kuch nahi._

_Sachin- Chirag, tum batao. Yahan kya ho raha tha?_

_Chirag- Kuch nahi ho raha tha, Uncle._

_Sachin- Kuch na kuch toh ho raha hoga na? I mean aap sab bas aise hi baithe toh nahi honge._

_Purvi- Sachin, main Chirag ko ready kar rahi thi aur Neil bhi ready ho rahe the._

_Sachin- Accha toh itna batane mein itna waqt lagta hai? I can get a cup of tea, please?_

_Purvi- Main le ke aati hoon._

**_She went to the kitchen and Sachin started talking to Neil and Chirag._**

_Chirag- Daddy, mera pani ka bottle kahan hai?_

_Neil- Mujhe kya pata? Bua se pucho._

**_Chirag ran to Purvi._**

_Sachin- Dada, Priya Bhabhi aayi nahi hain?_

_Neil- Nahi, Sachin. Woh aisi kaise ho sakti hai? I mean mera toh dur Chirag tak ki parwa nahi hai usse._

_Sachin- Dada, ek baar unhe maaffff..._

_Neil- Nahi, Sachin. Agar aana hai toh woh khud aayegi. Usse apni galti ka ehsaas hona chahiye. Main usse maaf karke yahan nahi aahunga._

_Sachin- Lekin Dada..._

_Neil- Sachin, i know tum kya keh rahe ho, lekin usne Purvi ko..._

**_Sachin lower his head. Meanwhile, Chirag came with the bottle of water, but the bottle fell on the floor._**

_Neil- Chirag, yeh kya kiya tumne?_

_Chirag- I am sorry, Daddy._

_**Purvi came with the tea for Sachin and smiled seeing Chirag's expression. She didn't know about the water spoiled on the floor.**_

_Purvi(going toward Sachin)- Kya hua, Chirag?_

_Sachin- Arre..._

**_She stepped on the water and her foot slipped. But Sachin caught her. Neil took a relief breathe. SachVi were looking at each other and it was Purvi's first time. She hadn't looked at him that closely. Neil acted as coughing, so Sachin left her, but she again slipped, but he again held her._**

_Neil- Purvi, dekh ke chalna chahiye tujhe._

_Sachin- Haan. Agar abhi tum gir jaati toh?_

_Purvi- Mujhe koi darr nahi hai._

_Sachin- Kya? Tumhe apne bachche ho janm nahi dena hai? Khud toh marrogi hi aur saath saath bachche ko bhi..._

_Purvi- Aisa kabhi nahi hoga, Sachin. Jab tak tum aur Dada hain mere zindagi mein aisa kuch nahi hoga._

_Chirag- Aur mera kya?_

_Purvi- Arre, tum toh sab se pehle aate ho._

**_Chirag smiled._**

_Neil- School nahi jaana hai aaj?_

_Chirag- Chaliye, Daddy._

_Sachin- Pani main le kar aata hoon._

**_Sachin went to get the water and Neil noticed Priya with Dev's parents at the door. Sachin also came with water and everyone saw them. Chirag ran to Priya seeing her. Priya started crying seeing Chirag._**

_Neil- Maharani Priya, aapko aane ki kya zaroorat thi? Maike mein kisi ne kuch kaha kya?_

_Priya- Neil, i am sorry._

_Neil- Maafi mujhse nahi. Purvi se mango._

**_Priya looked at Purvi and came to them. She also stepped on the water and was about to fall, but Neil held her hand. Chirag and she smiled._**

_Priya- Purvi, mujhe maaf kardo. Jaanti hoon main ki maine galti ki hai._

_Purvi- Bhabhi, aap..._

_Priya- Jaanti hoon main ki main maafi ke laayak nahi hoon, lekin tumhari Bhabhi aisi hi hai. Please mujhe maaf kardo._

_Purvi- Bhabhi, jo hona tha ho gaya. Aap aa gayin yehi bahut hai. Chirag aapko hamesha yaad karta hai._

_Priya(to Sachin)- Tum bhi mujhe maaf kardo, Sachin. Maine tumhe bhi bahut bura bhala kaha hai._

_Sachin- Bhabhi, aapko aapki galti ka ehsaas hai. Yehi bahut hai._

_Neil- Waise Maharani ko ehsaas kaise hua? Maike mein toh bahut pyaar karne wale log hain aapke._

_Dev's Mother- Humein bhi maaf kar dijiye aap sab._

_Dev's Father- Hum sabko maaf kardo._

_Neil(confused)- Ek minute. Hua kya hai?_

_Priya- Neil, main phir se Maa banne wali hoon._

**_SachVi and Chirag smiled, but Neil was shocked. He laughed at her and Dev's parents were there with embarrassment on their faces._**

_Neil(controlling his laughter)- Ek minute. Kya maine sahi sunna?_

_Priya- Haan, Neil. Aap phir se Daddy banne wale hain._

_Neil- Yeh mera bachcha nahi ho sakta._

**_All became shocked and Purvi kept her hand on his shoulder._**

_Purvi- Dada, aap yeh kya keh rahe hain?_

_Neil- Kya kar raha hoon main? Do mahine se yeh mere saath sona toh dur ki baat hai, iss ghar mein aayi tak nahi hai. _

_Priya- Neil, aap yeh kya...?_

_Neil- Sach keh raha hoon, Priya. Yeh mera bachcha nahi hai._

_Dev's Mother- Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain? Priya aapke hi bachche ki Maa banne wali hai._

_Neil- Yeh aap keh rahi hain? Aap? Jo aurat do mahine se ghar ke bahar hai usse pet mein mera bachcha kaise ho sakta hai?_

_Purvi- Dada, hum sab jaante hain ki aap kya kehna chah rahe hain, lekin..._

_Neil- Lekin kya, Purvi? Inn logon ne tujhe kya kaha tha bhul gayi tu?_

_Purvi- Main kabhi bhul nahi sakti woh sab, Dada._

_Neil- Toh phir...?_

_Sachin- Dada, Purvi sahi keh rahi hai? Inn sabne jo galti ki woh galti aap mat kariye._

_Purvi- Haan, Dada._

_Chirag- Please, Daddy. Mommy ko yahin rehne dijiye na._

_Neil- Dekha, Priya? Tumne Sachin aur Purvi ko galat samjha tha aur aaj..._

_Priya- Main jaanti hoon, Neil. Maine bahut badhi galti ki hai. Mujhe kabhi maafi nahi mil sakti, lekin yeh mere andar ka bachcha aapka hi hai._

_Neil- Jaanta hoon main ki mera hi bachcha hai woh. _

**_Priya smiled and Dev's parents came in front SachVi._**

_Dev's Mother(connecting her palms)- Purvi, humein maaf karde. Tu aaj bhi humari Bahu hai. Ghar chal._

_Neil- Purvi agar iss ghar se jaayegi toh sirf Sachin ke ghar. Aur kahin nahi._

_Priya- Lekin Neil ab toh..._

_Neil- Chup raho, Priya. Agar tum pregnant nahi hoti toh tumhe dekhata main, lekin main ab kuch nahi kar sakta. Tumne aur inn logon ne Purvi ke saath jo bhi kiya hai na main usse marte dam tak bhula nahi sakta. Kabhi nahi._

_Dev's Father- Humein humari galti ka ehsaas hai. Hum apni Bahu aur Dev ke nishani ko lene aaye hain._

_Neil(laughing)- Haha..._

_Dev's Mother- Hum jaante hain ki Purvi ke pet mein Dev ka hi bachcha hai._

_Neil- Lekin jo bhi ho. Purvi ab uss ghar mein nahi jaayegi. Kabhi nahi._

_Dev's Mother- Lekin woh humari Bahu hai?_

_Neil- Bahu? Kahan ki Bahu? Beta toh hai nahi aapka. Bahu aur uska bachcha kahan se aa gaya?_

**_They was a lot of discussion going on and Dev's parents went empty handed leaving Priya there. Chirag went to his room and changed his clothes as it was already too late to go school now. Priya promised not to say anything to Purvi, but Neil knew she would definitely say something again. He requested Sachin to take Purvi. Purvi had no other options then to follow what Neil says. Sachin took Purvi to his house again. Neil never forgave Priya purely. He was happy for the baby, but he didn't even wanted to see Priya. Priya always felt guilty for that. Months passed and nothing was changed other than SachVi's relationship. Sachin always cared about Purvi. She had started liking him, but never realized. Sachin was caring of her as if she was pregnant with his baby. Purvi was happy to be with him._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A?N- Boring toh nahi hai na? I know bahut zyada family issues hain, but real life mein aisa hi hota hai. Aage aage honge SachVi ke scenes aur romance. Intazaar ka phal meetha hota hai. Agar boring laga toh bhi batana. I will not take it as bashing.<em>**


End file.
